


Inevitable

by Naxa1818



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Bets & Wagers, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Jealous Tony Stark, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pining, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naxa1818/pseuds/Naxa1818
Summary: After Tony lost a bet to Steve he has to go through a week of basic training. If only he hadn't just had a revelation about the super soldier. It was going to be a long week.





	1. Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Inevitable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10016672) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Неизбежное](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203913) by [Radioactive_Scorpion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion)



> Set right after S1:17 "Savages." 
> 
> I was recently rewatching my favorite episodes of Avengers Assemble season 1 and this idea came to mind after watching this episode. Tony lost his bet so he has to do a week of basic training. So...all I was thinking about was: how did that go? Then this idea came to mind.

Prologue: Revelations

* * *

 

Once Tony showered and had _finally_ gotten that frog stench off of him, he decided to see if a certain super soldier was lounging around in the living room on the main floor. Not to his surprise, Steve was exactly where Tony pictured him. Sitting on the couch, freshly showered, and in his white t-shirt and sweatpants. Steve’s hair was still damp and a small piece of hair hung in front of his eyes. His hair was a little longer than normal. Tony really liked it.

What he wanted to do so badly was go over there, push that strand of hair out of his face, and kiss him.

“Hey there, Mister,” Steve said, snapping Tony out of his daydream.

“Hey Cap,” Tony replied and sat down on the couch next to Steve. “Freshly showered with that awful frog smell gone?”

“Yes, only took an hour of scrubbing, but it’s finally gone.” Steve rubbed the back of his head and laughed.

Tony was trying very hard not to wish he could have been in the shower with Steve.

“How’re you feeling?” Steve placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder, rubbing softly.

“Tired and drained. The Savage Land really took it out of me. I'm already really sore.” Tony grimaced. 

“Stay here.” Steve whispered and smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

Tony nodded as Steve got up and left the room. He felt warm; happy in a way he’d forgotten while the Avengers had been disbanded. Then they were reunited, and Steve was back as a constant in his life, and he couldn’t be more grateful. Even after all these years seeing Steve smile like that at him made his heart flutter.

“Here you go,” Steve said softly as he set down two painkillers and a mug of hot chocolate.

“Wow.” Tony quickly grabbed the medicine and the hot chocolate. “Thank you.”

Steve hummed a response and sat back down next to Tony with his own mug of hot chocolate. Tony gulped down the pills and took a drink of the warm liquid. Leave it to Steve to know exactly what Tony needed.

“You make the best hot chocolate,” Tony sighed happily.

Steve chuckled. “Thank you. It was my Ma’s recipe. Something I’ll never forget.”

“Plan on sharing it at some point?”

Steve ducked his head sheepishly, and grinned. “Actually, I promised my mom I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Tony placed his arm that wasn’t holding the mug on the back of the couch and turned his body to face Steve. “And keep all this delicious hot chocolate to yourself?”

“No, I just promised her I wouldn’t tell the recipe until I was married. To my spouse specifically. She said she wanted me to keep it in the family.”

“Oh.” And suddenly Tony wasn’t warm anymore. He was cold thinking about Steve being married. He shouldn’t feel this way. Even though he’d always had strong feelings for Steve, he knew that Steve would find someone someday. Regardless of his feelings, he should at least try to come across as a supportive friend, but the aspect of Steve getting married only made Tony unhappy, which was hilarious because Tony always claimed he would forever stay a bachelor. Damnit, but he would marry Steve in a heartbeat. “That’s a nice sentiment.” Was all he could muster.

“I was a kid when she made me promise, but I still want to keep it. For her,” Steve explained, and he looked solemn thinking about his mom.

Tony swallowed all the jealously running through his veins to be the good friend Steve deserved. He put his hand on Steve’s and squeezed. “She’ll be so happy when you're happily married and fulfilled that promise, Steve.”

He pulled his hand away, but Steve quickly grabbed it and squeezed back. Steve stared at him with a sort of intensity he had never seen before. Tony wasn’t sure what it meant.

Steve smiled at him. “Thank you, Tony. Maybe one day I will be.”

Tony snorted. “Please, any lady would be lucky to have you.”

Steve’s smile vanished, but he still hadn’t let go of Tony’s hand. “Maybe.”

Suddenly uncomfortable with talking to Steve about his love life, Tony finally pulled his hand away from Steve’s and looked away from his intense gaze. “Well, Cap. I think I’m going to call it a night.” Tony couldn’t look at Steve anymore and the thought that someday he’d be happily married to someone. Someone who wasn’t him. And that realization, that Tony would marry Steve, somehow wasn’t that scary because it felt right. It felt natural. It was funny to think that only now, after all this time; he realized how much Steve meant to him. How much he loved him.

“Okay, Tony,” Steve spoke quietly.

Tony stood up, stretched and walked into the kitchen with Steve close behind him. He watched as Steve took his empty mug and silently washed the dishes. Tony turned to leave, but Steve grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“Are you sure you’re alright?”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “Yeah, Steve. Never better.”

“Good,” Steve smiled mischievously. “Because I didn’t forget about our bet.”

“Um…what?” Tony asked, confused. He was too busy concentrating on Steve’s warm hand.

“You didn’t even make it a few hours without your tech. That means you’ll be doing a week of basic training with me.”

 _Oh shit,_ Tony thought. He had completely forgotten about that.

“Tomorrow’s Saturday. So I’ll give you the weekend to recover from the Savage Land, but first thing Monday morning, you’re training with me for the full week.”

“I thought you might let it slip,” Tony sighed.

Steve let go of his wrist, and chuckled. “After filming me wipe out with those boots you made for me and posting it on the Internet? I think not.”

“Touché.”

“Get some rest and be ready for Monday, Tony. I’m looking forward to it.”

Steve headed out of the room and Tony couldn’t help but stare at him as he left. Steve was one of the only people who could leave Tony speechless. And of all the times to spend a full week with Steve nonstop, just the two of them, it had to be right after his little revelation.

 _Well,_ Tony thought. _It’s going to be a long week._


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who commented and left kudos! Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy!

The weekend was mostly spent in the workshop. The day after the trip to the Savage Land was a painful one. Tony was, in fact, very sore just as he predicted, and the majority of his time spent in the lab was him trying not to think about Steve. He was always aware of his feelings for the super soldier, but he’d always just called it a crush. Then Steve had made that marriage comment and everything turned to hell.

He hadn’t thought about it before because Steve never dated. He never showed interest in anyone or having a relationship. Even when the Avengers were together the first time Steve had made it a point to only socialize with the Avengers. And, to be fair, the first time around was when he was recently found in the ice so it was understandable that he wasn’t looking for a relationship. But that was years ago, and Tony had gotten so comfortable knowing he had feelings for Steve, and it was never threatened solely because Steve never dated.

Then Tony’s mind wondered on if Steve dated someone while the Avengers were disbanded. They had kept in contact during that time, and occasionally did missions together, but that still left plenty of open time for Steve to have found someone. And Tony had never thought to ask Steve because, in all honestly, Tony really didn’t want to know.

Even though he spent his weekend in the workshop, he hadn’t got much done. Some tinkering on the suit and a couple of minor projects, but what really filled his mind the whole time was Steve. What he needed was a super villain to show up so he could suit up and distract himself.

Sunday was a little easier than Saturday, but at some point Steve had come to the lab to make him leave.

 _You need your rest._ Was what he said. And Steve wasn’t saying that because Tony was going to be training the next day. He said it because he cared. Steve had come to the workshop with a few sandwiches, some water, and more painkillers. He looked concerned and all Tony could do was easily give up and let Steve take care of him. Once he had eaten everything Steve made him go to bed and gave him another cup of hot chocolate. Then Steve smiled and said goodnight, which left Tony alone with his thoughts and the wonderful cup of Steve’s homemade cocoa.

He didn’t go right to sleep. He finished the hot chocolate and played on his tablet for a while. Then exhaustion took over and he passed out. It only felt like seconds since he fell asleep, but soon enough, the alarm he had Jarvis set was going off. He groaned and looked at the time. It was a quarter till five in the morning.

He thought _why in the hell_ would he set the alarm that early.

“You wished to have coffee before you started the day, Sir,” Jarvis commented.

Oh, he must have said that out loud.

“Snooze it, Jarvis.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Nine minutes later the alarm went off again.

“You know what to do, J,” Tony mumbled into his pillow.

The alarm turned off. “You do know that the alarm will sound off again in approximately nine minutes, Sir.”

“Then cut the alarm off completely.”

“But what about—”

“Cut. It. Off.” Tony ordered.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Was the last thing Tony heard before he fell back asleep.

 _I’m warm. Warmer than I was before_ , Tony thought. And then realized what a strange thought that was. But it wasn’t unwelcome and he felt oddly content. He opened his eyes and realized it was at least mid morning by how bright it was in the room. The windows were open, that must have been Jarvis, and the warmth from the sunlight felt good on his face.

But that wasn’t it. There was a comforting heat pressed up against him. He moved to turn over, but the second he tried to move the strong arm around his waist tightened.

“Hmmm.” A voice hummed. “It’s not time to get up yet, is it?”

Tony froze for a moment before he realized who the voice belonged to.

“Steve?”

Steve chuckled and kissed the back of Tony’s neck. “Of course. Expecting someone else?”

Tony closed his eyes and shivered. Steve kept kissing his neck and nuzzling against him, but god, Tony couldn’t believe how good that felt. He always knew Steve ran warm, but having that warmth against him was better than he thought it would be. And as much as Tony would love for Steve to keep kissing his neck, he wanted more.

Tony turned around to face Steve and was given a beautiful sight. Steve was still waking up, his eyes barely open. His hair was messed up, he had a slight stubble coming in, and he was giving Tony the dorkiest, happiest smile.

Steve didn’t hesitate to lean in and kiss Tony on the lips.

“Good morning. I’m surprised you’re already awake considering how late you were in the workshop last night.”

Tony smiled, not even thinking about what Steve was saying and quickly kissed him back. He had wanted this for so long that he thought he might never pull away.

Steve smiled into the kiss, but eagerly kissed Tony back. The kisses were heated, passionate and Tony moaned as Steve moved on top of him.

_Tony._

He heard his name being called but there was no way Steve could have said it while their lips were pressed together.

_Tony!_

Tony pulled away. “What?”

Steve’s face was flushed and he quirked up an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?”

“Um.” Tony waited to hear his name again. “No, nothing. Let’s get back to the kissing please.”

Steve surged forward to press his lips against Tony’s, and all Tony could think about was that this was heaven. There was no other way to describe it. He’d thought about what this would be like countless times and now he finally had it.

_Tony!_

This time Tony ignored it. If he ignored the voice then it would go away and he would get to have this with Steve because he wanted it so badly—

“Tony!”

Steve yelled and Tony jumped and fell off the bed.

“Ow.” Tony said.

“It’s about time. I’ve been trying to wake you up for a few minutes.”

Tony looked around the room. It was a quarter past six in the morning, still dark outside, and there was a very frustrated Captain America standing above him.

So it had been a dream. Of course.

“What a way to wake a guy up, Steve.” Tony grunted as he sat up against the side of the bed.

“Jarvis told me you turned off your alarm so I decided to come wake you up. Already trying to bail out of this, Tony?” Steve crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. “Well, it’s not going to happen.”

“I would never,” Tony objected, placing his hand over his heart. “It wounds me to think you would believe that.”

Steve laughed and picked up the mug that was on the nightstand. Tony hadn’t noticed it before but now that he was paying attention he could smell exactly what it was.

“Coffee?”

Steve handed him the mug. Tony took a sip, and sure enough, it was a delicious hot cup of coffee with some sugar in it. Steve knew him so well.

“You are my hero,” Tony said and he wondered if Steve knew how true that statement was.

“I expect you down in the kitchen ready to go in fifteen minutes,” Steve said, and Tony watched as he left the room.

Once Steve was gone he slumped against the bed. “Fuck.” He sighed and couldn’t get the dream out of his head. He’d had dreams of Steve before, more than he’d like to admit, but that had felt so real.

“I warned you, Sir,” Jarvis said.

Tony glared at the ceiling. “Not another word, J.”

“Of course, Sir. It’s best you change clothes before the Captain comes back looking for you.”

Tony took a deep breath and went to the bathroom to change. He kept his coffee close, taking sips of it as he gathered and changed into his sweatpants and t-shirt. He wasn’t sure what Steve had in the agenda today, but he knew he was in for a long morning.

Ten minutes later Tony was walking into the kitchen. Steve was sitting at the kitchen table with his own cup of coffee as he read the newspaper. Steve must have been lost in thought because he hadn’t heard Tony come in. So Tony took a moment to appreciate the sight. Steve was clean-shaven, as usual, and the dream he had made him wonder if Steve would really look that adorable in the morning. Tony suspected he probably would.

“I’m here,” Tony said and that seemed to snap Steve out of it.

“Good.” Steve set down the paper and smiled. “It was hard to wake you up. You must have been in a deep sleep.”

“Yeah, I was dreaming,” Tony replied.

“Oh.” Steve took a sip of his coffee. “Good dream?”

Good was an understatement. Tony needed to end this conversation before Steve asked more questions. Because he did not want to accidently tell the truth in his sleep-deprived state and make Steve uncomfortable.

“Great dream,” Tony said and headed for the coffee machine. “But you don’t want to know about it.” Tony turned and winked at Steve.

Steve had a puzzled expression on his face for a few seconds before he blushed. “Ah. Well.” He quickly stood, poured out the rest of his coffee, and set his mug in the sink. Steve looked at Tony seriously, and Tony wasn’t sure why the mood changed all of a sudden. “Skip the second cup of coffee. Grab a water bottle. We’re getting a late start as it is since I let you sleep in.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck and looked anywhere but Tony. “I’ll see you in the gym.” He said and quickly departed.

Tony wasn’t sure what had happened but he figured he had made Steve uncomfortable anyway, regardless of his attempt to do the opposite.

 _Great,_ Tony thought. _What a morning this is._

Tony did as he instructed and grabbed a water bottle before making his way to the gym. While he was on the elevator he was trying to find the right words to say to Steve so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable around him. Tony wasn’t even sure why he had to open his mouth and say anything. He could have just left it alone, but he sort of panicked and wanted Steve to drop the subject. Well, he definitely got Steve to back off.

When the elevator opened he was on the floor that was entirely dedicated to the gym. Tony prided himself in making sure everything he built was the best. So when he had the tower constructed, and began the plans on the gym, he knew he would make it the greatest in the world. All of his teammates liked the gym, but Steve absolutely loved it. Back then, Tony tried not to admit to himself that he did it mostly for Steve, but the look of pure happiness Steve had given him the moment Tony showed him the gym, it had been worth it.

The gym was huge. A track surrounded the room and running around it twice was a mile. Everything in the middle had all kinds of different equipment like treadmills, tons of different workout machines that targeted arms, legs, or any other muscle in the body. There were multiple punching bags, which Tony specifically reinforced for Steve. Every time Steve came down to the workshop with a broken, metal punching bag, Tony would just grin because he loved how embarrassed Steve was for breaking the equipment. Tony really didn’t care, and he always found it extremely hot that no matter how much harder he made the punching bags, Steve always destroyed them.

And the first thing Tony saw in the gym was Steve. His back was to Tony, and he was using the pull-up bar like his life depended on it. Steve in uniform, in Tony’s opinion, was a glorious thing. It was snug in all the right places. So Tony stared at Steve’s sculpted, beautiful back as he did pull-up after pull-up. Tony wondered how long it would take for Steve to get even a little bit winded. He wouldn’t mind running an experiment on that someday.

Steve must have heard the elevator door shut because he dropped from the bar and turned to look at Tony. Steve was slightly frowning and there was sadness in his eyes Tony hadn’t seen in a while. Then Steve looked away before Tony could understand why he was suddenly acting different.

Tony walked over to Steve with an apology on his tongue for making Steve uncomfortable, but Steve snatched his water bottle away and smirked.

“Stretch for five minutes then I want a two mile run. Boot camp starts now for the next two hours.”

“Um…”

Tony’s apology was lost when Steve crossed his arms and leaned into Tony’s personal space.

“Now,” Steve ordered.

Tony knew Steve wasn’t trying to be seductive, but it sent a shiver down his spine. He should say something, anything, but instead he closed his mouth and started to stretch.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you follow an order so quickly before,” Steve commented as he walked over to set Tony’s water on a small table.

 _Well, I’ll follow orders with the right motivation,_ Tony thought.

He would have said it out loud, but he had already made Steve uncomfortable earlier. He didn’t want to do that again. So after Tony did a fair amount of stretching he started his run on the track. He made sure to do a leisurely pace. That way he wouldn’t run out of breath quickly and look like an idiot.

As he ran he kept an eye on Steve. Sometimes Steve watched him, but occasionally Steve would do a few of his own exercises. Regardless, Tony thought it was hard to not watch him.

After the first mile, Tony realized how out of breath he was. He slowed down to walk and looked over to see Steve grinning smugly at him.

“Tired yet?” Steve asked.

He wanted so badly to say yes, but he wasn’t going to give Steve that satisfaction. He had been over this already in the Savage Land. So Tony couldn’t climb a tree, that’s not what he does. So he couldn’t run a fast mile, big deal.

“It’s going to take a lot more than just one mile to make me tired, Cap!” Tony called back and instantly regretted the words the second they came out of his mouth.

Steve was still smiling. Apparently he was enjoying himself. “Good. Hurry and finish your next mile so we can get started!”

Tony eventually finished his second mile, which took longer than the first. He was ready to hear Steve give him a hard time, but it never came. Steve instead immediately ordered him to do all kinds of different workouts. Steve had Tony do sit-ups, push-ups, jumping jacks, and a whole other magnitude of workouts Tony had never even heard of.

After what felt like forever, the two-hour boot camp session was finally done. Tony was lying on the ground, breathing heavily, and he didn’t think he could produce so much sweat in his entire life. Steve knelt over him with a grin on his face.

“You okay, Tony?” he asked, innocently.

“Sure, Cap,” Tony said in between breaths. “Just trying to get the feeling back in my entire body.”

Steve chuckled. “Let’s get you up. I’ll help you to your room. You need to eat as soon as possible to help get your strength back.”

“I don’t think I want to even try to move.”

“Well,” Steve said and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “That’s what I’m here for.”

Steve held out his hand. Tony instantly grabbed it and was pulled up like he weighed nothing. Steve held him close with his arm around Tony’s waist. Tony sighed happily and let Steve do all the work. He leaned close and put his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

Once they made it to Tony’s room, Steve set him down on the bed.

“Stay here. I’m going to get you some water and food.”

Steve left and Tony fell back on his bed. It was still morning and he was already exhausted. He didn’t want to work on anything anymore. He just wanted a shower and sleep. His stomach grumbled loudly. And maybe a meal.

He felt like a marshmallow and he was going to have to do this again tomorrow, and the rest of the week. He wondered if he’d even be able to walk by the end of it all.

“Jarvis?”

“What is it, Sir?”

“Clear out my calendar for the week. I don’t think I’ll be able to make any appointments. If I have any.”

“Of course, Sir.”

Steve came back in with a glass of water and a turkey sandwich. He set it on the nightstand then sat next to Tony on the bed.

He leaned over Tony and smiled. “Are you sure you're alright, Tony?”

Tony didn’t think Steve noticed, but Steve's face was very close to his. If Tony just leaned up a little bit he could kiss him.

“Yeah, Steve.”

“If you’re sure.”

Then Tony wasn’t sure what was happening, but Steve didn’t move and neither did Tony. They stared at each other, their faces were close, but Tony wanted so badly to close that distance. Steve reached up and pushed a strand of hair out of Tony’s eyes. He wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but suddenly Steve’s eyes widened, his face flushed a bright red and he quickly moved away.

“Um, sorry,” he said. “I brought you a sandwich, but you’ll need more than that to get your energy back. Eat this and shower and when you’re done I’ll make you a proper breakfast.”

Steve quickly left the room after that, and Tony just sat there wondering what that had been. He almost thought Steve was going to kiss him, but maybe that was wishful thinking. If he knew Steve had feelings for him, he’d actually have the courage to ask him out. Tony shook his head and tried not to dwell on it. He wouldn’t want to get his hopes up with something like this and then lose the best friendship he’d ever had. Plus, best not make it awkward when it was only day one of his boot camp regiment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who likes mutual pining, misunderstandings, and jumping to conclusions? Because I do!


	3. Things start to get hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to finish this chapter much sooner, but some things happened and I just couldn't get the motivation to do it until now. BUT! Here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. Tony had showered and gone downstairs to smell breakfast being made. Steve, just as he said, was making Tony a large, and very delicious meal. Steve didn’t cook much, but he was excellent at it. He told Tony once that food had come along way since the 1940’s and he loved to learn about spices and ways to cook different things. He cooked for the whole team sometimes, but mostly if he cooked it was just for him and Tony. Tony liked to think there was something special about that.

Steve acted normal when Tony went down into the kitchen. The tender moment they shared staring into each other’s eyes just thirty minutes earlier was never mentioned. After breakfast Steve went to take his own shower while Tony took a much needed nap. He didn’t get much done in the lab that afternoon, and suddenly it was the evening and he was exhausted. Who knew working out with Steve could actually get Tony on a normal sleeping schedule.

Tony didn’t dream about Steve that night, which he was grateful for. He already pined for the man on his own, he didn’t need his dreams to help him with that. Getting up the next morning was a little easier. Maybe it was because Tony got a full night’s sleep for once.

He changed into his black sweatpants and dark blue t-shirt and made it to the kitchen at exactly six in the morning. He didn’t admit it out loud but he was proud of himself. Steve was already there, of course, and instead of his uniform he was wearing gray sweatpants and a painfully snug white t-shirt. Tony wondered if Steve secretly knew Tony’s feelings for him and liked to torture him.

“Hey, Cap.”

Steve stood in front of the coffee maker. He looked up and smiled then handed Tony a cup. “Morning, Tony. You actually got up on your own.”

“I know. It’s amazing what going to bed early can do for you.” Tony took a drink of coffee and sighed happily.

“Maybe you should started doing it every night,” Steve suggested, and grinned knowing Tony well enough that it would never actually happen.

Tony laughed. “You’re cute for thinking that, Steve.”

“Oh.” Steve’s eyes widened, and his face flushed.

Tony would have regretted saying something like that, but the reaction he got was incredible. Steve was being _bashful_ about the comment. His face was bright red, he was rubbing the back of his neck nervously, but he was also smiling sheepishly, which Tony counted as a win. He hadn’t meant to say it. It had just come out naturally, because it was _Steve_ and Tony can’t help himself around him. It took everything Tony had not to drop his cup, and pull Steve into a breathtaking kiss.

If such a small statement made Steve this flustered, Tony wondered how Steve would react to all the other things Tony wanted to say to him.

Steve snapped out of his embarrassed state, and coughed. “Right, uh, today we’re going to start with a jog outside.”

Tony groaned. “I won’t be able to keep your pace, Steve.”

“Of course not,” Steve said simply. “I’m going to go at your pace.”

“And is this all we’re doing today?”

“Hmm.” Steve took a sip of his own coffee. “I haven’t decided. I guess it depends on how well you do.” Steve smiled mischievously. Even though this was so unfair (he told himself this, but he knew he lost the bet. It was fair), Tony couldn’t help but appreciate Steve’s playful side.

 _Great,_ Tony thought. _I’m going to look foolish next to Steve when I run out of breath the first mile._

“We’ll start jogging in fifteen. I recommend drinking some water before we go. Who knows how long we’ll be out this morning.” Steve finished the rest of his coffee and rinsed the cup in the sink.

“Where are you going?” Tony asked as Steve headed out of the kitchen.

“Meet me at the front door in fifteen, Tony. I’m going to start stretching.”

“Really, Steve?”

“Stretching’s important!” Steve called over his shoulder and then he was out of sight.

Tony chuckled and finished his coffee. He went for a water bottle from the fridge and then headed to the entrance to meet Steve. He had to admit that even though he was doing a week of boot camp with Steve, he couldn’t be happier spending time with him everyday. They spent a lot of time together anyway, but this was a sure way to have time alone with him. The other Avengers sure as hell didn’t want to get up this early and do boot camp.

Tuesday’s were actually the day they specifically set aside to do something together without the other Avengers. Sometimes they would get burgers and go to the movies, other times they would just have movie marathons at the tower of things Tony said Steve needed to see. They took turns picking the activity, but Tony didn’t really care what they did as long as he got to spend time with Steve. Thinking about it, he snorted, because he would keep doing boot camp with Steve everyday just to spend more time with him. Tony hoped that just because they were doing this workout regiment that it wouldn’t cancel out their normal routine.

How had he not realized how far gone he was for Steve and just now realized it? They spent so much time together, and Steve was always able to comfort Tony, make him feel better. There was no one in the universe that could make Tony smile like Steve could.

Tony knew he was grinning just thinking about it.

The elevator door opened, Tony stepped out, and then stopped in his tracks. His mouth was slightly agape as he stared at Steve stretching. Steve was facing away from Tony, bending down, touching his toes, and Tony couldn’t believe how amazing Steve’s ass looked even in sweatpants. Who was he kidding, Steve always looked incredible.

There was a _thud,_ which snapped Steve out of it. He stood straight and turned to look at Tony with a puzzled expression.

“Tony?”

Tony closed his mouth and swallowed. “Yeah, Steve?”

“You okay?” Steve walked over and his expression changed from confused to concern.

“Oh, ah.” Tony looked on the ground and saw the water bottle he dropped. He quickly snatched it back up. “Yep, I’m fine!”

Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed. “You sure?”

“Peachy,” Tony replied.

“Alright.” Steve smiled. “Let’s go.”

Tony watched Steve happily jog out of the building. Tony sighed and tried his best to concentrate on anything but Steve. He took a drink of his water, set it on a nearby chair, and went outside.

It was still dark outside, the roads were clear of people, because who the hell would be out this early except Steve?

“Don’t forget to stretch,” Steve said.

Tony grumbled as he started to stretch. He did a variety of different ones quickly, not having the patience to do them for very long. Once he finished and looked at Steve he expected for Steve to make him do them again since he was being somewhat lazy. Steve didn’t, he just smiled warmly at Tony. It made Tony’s heart beat faster.

“Ready when you are. Whatever pace you want, Tony.”

Then they started jogging.

Since Steve said he was going Tony’s pace, Tony took full advantage of that. He went a leisurely pace, not wanting to get tired too quickly. After jogging a few blocks Steve stopped him.

“Let’s go this way,” Steve motioned the street to their left.

“I thought we were doing it my way?” Tony asked, confused.

Steve chuckled. “We’re going your pace, but I’m still the one in charge here. I have a route we’re going to do.”

Tony made no protests and followed Steve’s path. They didn’t speak except for when Steve gave Tony directions on which way they needed to go. It wasn’t long until the sun was rising, and Tony felt pretty happy being able to see it with Steve. Eventually, they slowed down to walk. Tony wasn’t sure how far he went without stopping, but it had felt like forever.

“You’re doing great, Tony,” Steve commented.

“Thanks, Cap,” Tony said in between breaths. “Feels pretty good to run outside on such a nice day.”

Steve smiled. “You could do this with me everyday.”

It was tempting, Tony had to admit, but when he returns to his normal yet abnormal sleeping hours, he wouldn’t be up for it.

“Sometimes, maybe.” Tony said, and Steve nodded. “What kind of route do you have us on?” Tony had noticed a weird pattern because Steve’s normal jogging trail was much simpler than all the turns they did.

“We’re almost there,” Steve replied.

That made Tony curious. Steve was actually taking him somewhere. If Tony had to guess it would be something that had to do with exercising, but that didn’t make sense because Tony had every kind of exercise equipment someone could ever want at the tower.

Now that the sun was up there were people on their way to work, school, or any other destination. It was still early, and Steve had taken them to a quieter part of town so it wasn’t too busy. Tony only hoped no one would recognize them and want a picture in his horrible, sweaty state.

“Here we are,” Steve said as they turned a corner.

Tony was surprised to see that a small, local coffee shop was Steve’s ultimate destination.

“Is this some kind of boot camp torture? Am I going to have to resist this?” Tony asked, cautiously.

“Tony!” Steve exclaimed. “Do you really think I’d do that to you?”

“No,” Tony replied automatically.

Steve huffed out a breath. “You jogged without stopping for an hour. I thought it would be nice to take a break and get something here together.”

“It’s already been an hour?”

“Yes, Tony.” Steve rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. “I mean, unless you don’t want coffee?”

Tony grinned. God, he loved this man. “Oh, yes, I always want coffee.”

Steve chuckled. “Good, then let’s go.”

The coffee shop was called _The Gray Owl_ with a small, happy looking owl painted right next to the logo. The inside was vintage, very much a place Steve would like. It was cozy, with a fireplace in the back corner that was most likely lit when it was winter.

“Wait, I don’t have my wallet.”

Steve grinned and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. “Good thing I had this planned from the beginning.”

Tony huffed out a breath. “You’re amazing, Steve.”

Steve kept smiling at Tony as he ordered and knew exactly what Tony wanted. When they both had their coffee and pastries in hand, they sat down in the back corner next to the front window.

“I’m shocked you had this planned, Cap,” Tony said before he took a bite of his cheese Danish.

“You don’t think I do spontaneous fun things?” He asked, and actually looked a little hurt.

“No!” Tony exclaimed. “I just meant during our boot camp morning workouts.”

“Oh, don’t worry. We’re not done. We have a whole different route to go back to the tower.” Steve took a drink of his coffee and a bite of his blueberry scone and Tony knew he was enjoying himself.

“And you think filling me with coffee and pastries is good for the run back?”

“Well, you didn't have to get anything, you know,” Steve grinned mischievously.

“Oh my god, Steve,” Tony said. “You are so bad! You knew I wouldn’t be able to resist good coffee and pastries!”

Steve shrugged casually. “It won’t do anything to me.”

Tony was speechless. His mouth hung open at the current events that just unfolded and then he burst out laughing. “I can’t believe you tricked me! I never knew you could be so sneaky!”

Once Tony was able to control his laughing, Steve finally spoke. “It wasn’t actually a trick, Tony. I just wanted to do something nice. I know you hate doing the boot camp stuff and I’m proud to see you going through it and not backing out.” And one thing about Steve that Tony never got used to was how genuine he was. He looked at Tony open and honestly, smiling at him and Tony knew he was telling the truth. He always did. “But don’t expect this special treatment everyday.” Steve pointed a finger at Tony, trying to be stern, but he was still smiling, and Tony was grinning right back.

“Thanks, Steve. This was a real treat.”

“You’re welcome, Tony.”

“Wait,” Tony said, alarmed. “This doesn’t cancel out our normal Tuesday routine of hanging out later, does it?” Tony would be embarrassed by the shear panic of not spending even more time with Steve, and making it quite obvious, but there weren’t any other Avengers around to tease him about it.

“Of course not,” Steve said, slightly shocked by Tony’s suggestion. “Unless you don’t want to today? If you’re too tired, I would understand.”

“No!” Tony said too loudly. “I mean no,” he said again calmly. “I’m sure I’ll be fine. I don’t want to cancel it.”

“Okay good,” Steve smiled. “It’s your turn to pick what we do by the way.”

“Hmm.” Tony thought about what they could do. He had forgotten it was his turn to pick. Last week Steve had them try a new burger place so he wanted to do something a little different than that. “I’ll think on it.”

They finished their coffee and treats, chatted a little until Steve thought it was necessary to get on with their jogging. The streets were a little crowded now, but Tony being in his workout clothes, hair messed up and sweaty, no one seemed to recognize him. He was grateful that no one noticed who they were. Partially because he knew he looked like a mess and partially because he didn’t want anyone to interrupt him and Steve.

They did go a different route back to the tower. It was taking longer than the path to the coffee shop. Tony should have checked the weather before he left because dark, stormy clouds formed quickly above them.

“Oh no,” Tony commented as they jogged.

“It’s just rain, Tony,” Steve replied, chuckled as he ran.

“I don’t feel like running in the rain, Steve!”

“Think of it as a shower before your shower.”

Tony sighed, and Steve laughed, which was a perfect moment for thunder to clack loudly in the sky. It started to rain in earnest, and that seemed to motivate them both to run faster since the Tower was right around the corner.

They busted through the front door, but it didn’t matter because they were both soaked. Tony was leaning over, hands on his knees trying to catch his breath.

“I don’t think,” Steve said as he laughed. “I’ve ever seen you run that fast.”

“Oh, shut up,” Tony said jokingly, still trying to catch his breath. The comment only made Steve laugh harder.

Once Tony could breath normally he stood straight and got a good look at Steve, and he knew something in the universe was out to get him. Steve was drenched in water and his white shirt was now transparent. The shirt clung to him even tighter now, which Tony thought wasn’t possible and he could see _every_ hard muscle. Sure, Tony had seen Steve shirtless before but never in such a fashion as this current predicament.

Tony’s eyes slowly moved up to see Steve’s face. He was smiling happily, drips of water slid down his face and his hair was messed up from running in the wind. A single strand hung in his face and Tony wanted so badly to reach out and move it.

“I know the weather today said a chance of rain, but I wasn’t expecting that,” Steve said, and laid his hand casually on Tony's shoulder like he had done a thousand times before.

Tony jerked away quickly, which put Steve on alarm immediately.

“Tony, are you okay?”

“Um.” Tony needed to leave _now._ All his blood was going south and if this kept up, wearing only his sweatpants, he would not be able to hide anything from Steve. “I’ve got to go.” Tony quickly made his way to the elevator and it opened promptly.

“Tony, what’s wrong?” Steve followed behind, sounding utterly distressed.

“Nothing, Steve!” Tony snapped. “Nothing. I just have to go.” He said and pressed the button to his penthouse without looking at Steve as the doors closed.

 _Fuck,_ Tony thought. _I desperately need a cold shower._

Tony did, in fact, take a cold shower. He felt a little better afterward, but mostly he hated knowing he left Steve in the lobby because Steve had been worried about him. He didn’t look at Steve's face, but he could hear the sheer concern and tenderness in Steve's voice over Tony's wellbeing.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is asking permission to come up to the penthouse,” Jarvis said.

Tony sighed. “Just tell Steve I’m in the shower right now, J.”

“Yes, Sir.”

He fell on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He would have to face Steve soon and Steve would want to know what was wrong. Tony would have to come up with a good excuse. He’d either have to come up with one soon because they were supposed to do something together later, or just cancel on Steve and hide a while longer.

He didn’t want to do either, especially cancel on Steve, but he had to come up with a logical lie because telling Steve the truth was not going to happen.

 _Hey, Steve! I’m sorry I had to run out on you all of a sudden. I just got a massive hard-on just by looking at you,_ Tony thought. He grimaced thinking about how that scenario would turn out. He just had to remind himself to keep his feelings to himself before he did or said something to Steve that would ruin their friendship.

“Jarvis.”

“How may I help you, Sir.”

“Considering my circumstances should I cancel on Steve today or not?”

“Well, Sir, by my calculations you are most happy when you are in the presence of Captain Rogers.”

“Right.”

“Actually, by my statistics, you have never been more happy until Captain Rogers came to be in the Avengers.”

Tony sighed. “Of course. Not surprising.”

“And I’m talking about the first time around as well, Sir. When the Avengers disbanded for a while, you were never truly happy. You rarely ever smiled, you never laughed until Captain Rogers returned.”

“I get it, J. You’re saying I shouldn’t cancel on Steve.”

“Exactly, Sir. I’m not sure how you couldn’t figure that out yourself.”

“Very funny.”

Tony lingered in his room for a while trying to ultimately decide on what he should do. He didn’t have a good excuse to why he bailed on Steve in the lobby and he couldn’t face him without an explanation.

“Fuck.” Tony said. "J?"

“What is it, Sir?”

“Tell Steve I have to cancel our plans for this evening.”

Life was really unfair sometimes.


	4. Little Misunderstandings

Once Tony had canceled on Steve he went to his lab and put it on lock-down so no one would disturb him unless there was an emergency. He felt terrible for canceling on Steve, but he needed a break from him because he was going to snap at any moment and kiss Steve senseless and ruin the best thing he ever had. He just needed to get lost in his work for a while, forget about the last few days so when he had to get up for boot camp in the morning, he would be back to being able to control his feelings.

Steve never completely left his thoughts. There were things all over the lab that reminded Tony of him. Sometimes Tony would glance over at the couch expecting Steve to be there drawing in his sketchbook. Then Tony noticed that his sketchbook and pencils were still lying on the table next to the sofa. Tony was tempted to go look at what Steve had drawn, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. There was a picture of Tony and the Avengers on his desk with him and Steve in the center. In the corner of the lab was another Captain America armor Tony was working on for Steve. Tony hadn't thought about it until that moment that even in his own personal space, Steve was integrated everywhere.

He eventually did calm himself after what had happened that morning. He felt more in control of his feelings, which he counted as a win. He wondered what would happen if he did tell Steve how he really felt, but only worst case scenarios followed after, and he cringed thinking about ruining their relationship. Steve could have anyone he wanted, Tony thought, why would he want me?

Tony was finally invested in a project when Jarvis snapped him out of it.

“Sir.”

“Yeah, J?” Tony asked as he looked at the holograms of a new design for the Iron Man armor.

“It is now late in the evening and you haven’t eaten since this morning,” Jarvis replied.

“Oh.”

“Since you locked Captain Rogers out I am now needing to remind you that you must eat to keep up your strength.”

“Right,” Tony sighed and pushed his chair away from the table.

“Actually, Sir, I suggest you go look outside your door.”

Curious, Tony got up and made his way to the door. He opened it to find no one there but when he looked down he saw a plate with three slices of pizza, a water bottle, and a note with his name on it. Tony picked everything up and went back inside the lab. He would know that handwriting anywhere.

Once he set the plate and water on the table, he read the note.

_Tony, I know you’re forgetting to eat in there. Here’s something to hold you over. I hope you’re okay. Please let me know. –Steve._

Tony smiled at the note and loved the little Captain America shield Steve drew next to his name. Tony instantly took a bite of pizza and realized it was still freshly hot. Steve had just been out there and not tried to disturb Tony.

“Steve told you to remind me to eat, didn’t he J?”

“Of course, Sir. Captain Rogers is always making sure you’re taking care of yourself.”

Tony sighed and sat back down in his chair. He had felt bad all day for ditching Steve in the morning. This only made it worse. Steve was one of the only people in Tony’s life that went out of his way for him. Steve always checked on Tony in the lab to make sure he had eaten or slept. Tony remembered when the Avengers had been disbanded the first time, and Steve had left, Tony had never felt so empty. He needed to find Steve and make everything better. He finished up the pizza and suddenly didn’t want to work on any projects. He made his way back to his room and crawled into bed.

He promised himself that in the morning he would apologize to Steve and hope he didn’t do anything to mess up their friendship. He knew Steve well enough that everything would be fine, but he always had that fear in the back of his head.

Earlier he had been a little afraid to face Steve in the morning. Now he just wanted to go to sleep so it would be morning, and he’d go down in the kitchen with Steve there waiting for him with a smile on his face. It didn’t take Tony long to fall asleep that night.

Tony woke up promptly at 5:45 a.m. ready to go downstairs, face Steve, apologize for his actions the day before, and move on with his life. Steve would listen to him like he always did, forgive him, and everything would go back to normal. Then Tony would be tormented in boot camp for two hours, which after yesterday, he felt like he deserved.

He was wide awake immediately, anxious about seeing Steve. He quickly put on his workout clothes and headed downstairs. He was also somewhat giddy, hoping that him and Steve could do something together that night since he canceled their plans together the night before.

When Tony got to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. He couldn’t see anything. The lights were off but the surprise that Steve wasn’t already in the kitchen confused Tony.

He turned on the light, looked around and realized that the kitchen looked untouched. No water bottles on the table, or two mugs specifically for him and Steve sitting on the counter. The coffee machine was off.

“Jarvis, where’s Steve?” Tony asked.

“Captain Rogers is out on a morning run, Sir.”

“Oh,” Tony said trying not to be disappointed that Steve wasn’t there waiting for him. “Does he always run _that_ early?”

“Captain Rogers usually doesn’t run this early in the morning unless he can’t sleep, Sir.”

That was odd. Steve never said he had trouble sleeping, not that Tony ever asked him. Tony was always asleep or in the lab in the early mornings. He’d have to ask Steve about it when he returned.

In the meantime, Tony made the coffee and set out two mugs on the counter. Tony’s had a Captain America shield on it, it was his favorite, and Steve’s had a logo of Stark Industries on it. Tony had given it to Steve the first time the Avengers were together, and was surprised to see that Steve still had it after all these years.

By 6:15 Steve still hadn’t come home from his run. Tony thought that was surprising considering they usually started working out at 6:30. Tony was slightly afraid this was his doing. Maybe Steve thought that since Tony bailed on him yesterday morning he was going to quit boot camp all together.

“J, does Steve have his Avengers card?” Tony asked.

“No, Sir. He usually doesn’t take anything with him when he goes on his morning runs.”

Tony sighed. “Okay.” This only made Tony more anxious to talk to Steve. Steve had been adamant that Tony kept his promise about doing boot camp this week, there had to be a reason Steve wasn’t on time this morning. Tony got himself some coffee and headed to the lab. He wasn’t going back to sleep and instead of fretting about Steve’s return in the kitchen he thought he might as well try to get some work done.

In the lab, Tony reached for his coffee mug to find it was empty. He hadn’t noticed that he had drunk it all. He set the cup back down and leaned back in his chair. The project he was working on was going well, better than expected. New attachments to the Iron Man suit would soon be tested in the field. He was excited about it.

Then he looked at the clock and his stomach fell. He was nauseous, the coffee quickly unsettling in the pit of his belly. It was well past nine in the morning and he hadn’t realized how much time had gone by. One minute he had just gone to his lab to tinker on some things while he waited for Steve, and now it was hours later. The worst part about it was that Steve had never come to get him for boot camp.

“J, where’s Steve?” Tony asked as he ran inside the elevator.

“Captain Rogers is not in the building.”

“What? Where is he?”

“After his morning run, he showered, dressed and left the tower. He told the other Avengers he had errands to do.”

Well, Steve having errands wasn’t completely unlikely, but why wouldn’t he wait to do them after the boot camp session? And if he had to do something early in the morning he would have told Tony. Then again, Tony had his workshop on lock-down the night before and maybe Steve thought it still was. Tony had gotten lost in his work so he missed running into Steve when he had gotten back from his run. This was all going downhill very quickly.

“Jarvis, main living room.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Tony got to the living room where most of the Avengers liked to hang out during the day. He was surprised to see only Sam and Clint there. They were on the couch playing a videogame.

“Hey guys.” Tony stopped right behind the couch.

“Hey Tony,” Sam said, still invested in the game. “What’s up?”

“Do you know where Steve went?”

“He said something about errands I think,” Clint said. “Oh come on! That’s bullshit!”

“Yes! This round is mine!” Sam cheered.

Tony sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. “Do you know when he’ll be back? Or what errands he’s running exactly?”

“Nope.” They both said at the same time.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You guys were a big help,” he said flatly and walked back to the elevator.

“You’re welcome!” Clint said.

“That’s sarcasm, Clint!” Tony yelled before the elevator doors closed. “Back to the lab, Jarvis. I’ll get some more work done while Steve’s gone but let me know the moment he comes back, alright?”

“Of course,” Jarvis responded.

Some time later Tony noticed it was the early afternoon and Steve still hadn’t returned. Tony paced around the lab getting inpatient. His mind couldn’t get over what Steve could be doing. Sure, Steve having errands isn’t uncalled for. Steve liked to do charitable work occasionally, and he helped Tony sometimes with things that had to do with keeping the Avengers together. They were the leaders of the Avengers, after all.

Tony tried to think if there was a particular thing on Wednesday’s that Steve did, but nothing came to mind. Steve should have his Avengers card on him, but Tony wanted to wait and talk to him in person. Since Tony seemed to be getting nothing done in the lab, he headed back to the living room. Once there, Sam and Clint were chatting in the kitchen as they ate leftover pizza.

“Hey Tony!” Sam said.

“Hey guys,” Tony replied, sounding somewhat exasperated.

“What’s got you into a mood?” Clint said and then took a bite of pizza.

“Nothing’s got me in a mood,” Tony crossed his arms defensively.

“Still waiting on Steve to come back?” Sam asked.

“Um, what makes you think I’m waiting for Steve?”

Clint and Sam exchanged a look. “Well, aren’t you? You came earlier asking for him.” Clint smirked.

“I guess I am,” Tony shrugged.

“How come you two didn’t work out this morning? You already done with this boot camp thing?” Clint finished his pizza and opened the box to grab another. “Not that I’d blame you.”

“What? No! Boot camp is still on. We just had a…” Tony thought for a moment. Telling the guys he bailed on Steve probably wasn’t a good idea. “A miscommunication about it which is why I’m wanting to talk to him.”

“I’m surprised you haven’t quit already,” Clint said.

“Thanks,” Tony replied, sarcastically. “It’s not that bad. We went for a run yesterday and Steve took us to a coffee place for a break.”

“What!” Clint yelled. “That’s so unfair!”

“What is?” Tony asked, certainly curious about what Clint was getting at.

“Remember a few weeks ago I lost a bet with him on who could destroy the most Doombots?” Clint asked. Tony nodded. “I had to do boot camp for three days and it was miserable! He never let me have breaks or coffee!”

“Oh,” Tony said, surprised.

“Yeah, I’ve done boot camp with him before,” Sam commented. “Not from a bet, I just wanted to hang out with him.” Clint snorted, and Sam shot him a dirty look. “Anyway, it was actually fun, but I remember he had me do some stretches for about fifteen minutes before we started. After I had done it, he told me I didn’t do them properly or long enough so he made me do them all again.”

“That…interesting,” Tony said and thought about how the day before he thought that Steve would do that exact thing to him, but Steve hadn’t.

“Anyway, Tony,” Sam continued. “It’s good that you’re keeping up with this.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Sam,” Tony replied.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has returned and is in the garage.” Jarvis said.

“Oh, thank god,” Tony sighed in relief. He looked at Clint and Sam, who looked perplexed. “See you guys.” He said and headed to the elevator. “Jarvis, take me to Steve.”

A moment later the elevator doors dinged open. “Captain Rogers is in his room, Sir.”

Now that Steve was back Tony walked slowly to his room. He found it strange that Steve didn’t come looking for him. Then again, Tony did ditch him the day before. Was Steve giving Tony space or was he upset about what happened? Well, Tony wouldn’t blame Steve for being a bit perturbed for being left alone in the lobby of the tower after taking Tony to a nice coffee place.

When Tony got to Steve’s door he took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened. “Oh, Tony,” Steve said, his eyes widened in surprise.

Tony’s stomach flipped at the thought that Steve didn’t even think Tony would come see him.

“Hey, Cap.” Tony tried for casual. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Steve moved aside so Tony could enter the room.

Tony looked around, not having been in the room since Steve first moved back in. Multiple boxes were still unpacked. There wasn’t much to the room. Tony was rather disappointed. There was a bed with an American flag hanging above it, a nightstand next to the bed, a desk off in the corner, and a canvas sitting on an easel. The canvas had a towel over it to cover up the picture. Tony was really curious to see what was underneath.

“Painting again?” Tony asked gesturing to the canvas.

“Oh, yeah. I’m working on something right now. It’s not finished yet.”

Steve was wearing civilian clothes for once, which Tony always enjoyed. Not that he didn’t like the Captain America uniform in all its glory because he did, but he also appreciated the way Steve looked in normal clothes too. He was wearing jeans with a tucked in plaid shirt. Clint gave Steve a hard time about the way he dressed, but Tony loved it and couldn’t picture Steve dressing any other way.

“Hey, I just wanted to say…”

“Tony, I’d like to ask you…”

They spoke at the same time, awkwardly looked at each other, and then laughed. Some of the tension Tony had was beginning to melt away just by the sound of Steve laughing.

“Can I go first?” Tony asked.

“Sure,” Steve said.

“I just wanted to say I was sorry. About yesterday.” Tony rubbed the back of his head. “I know I left you in the lobby without an explanation and then canceled our plans. There was something I needed to do. I should have just told you, Steve. I’m sorry.”

Steve was smiling at Tony, and wasn’t that the best thing Tony had ever seen.

“Thank you for coming and telling me that, Tony.” Steve said.

“I hope you don’t think I’m bailing on the boot camp thing. I mean I understand if you thought that before, but I’m not quitting it. I got up this morning to apologize to you, but I missed you between your run and your errands.”

“I guess I was wondering whether you were still up for that. When you ran off yesterday I thought it was something I had done,” Steve frowned.

“No!” Tony exclaimed loudly. “It wasn’t you Steve. I realized I had something to do and panicked and left. It’s not how I should have done it, but I did.”

Steve sighed in relief. “Good, I’m glad it wasn’t me. So you’re okay? I was worried...”

“Yeah, everything’s peachy.”

“Good.”

Tony felt so much better. Steve was smiling and Tony was smiling in return and now all he wanted to do was spend time with Steve no matter what they were doing.

“So you’re still up for boot camp, right?” Steve crossed his arms.

“Yeah…” Tony narrowed his eyes.

“I say we get right to it then. Better catch up now rather than doing it late at night,” Steve said smugly.

Tony chuckled. “Fine.”

“And I’m not going easy on you today, Tony.”

“You were going easy on me before?” Tony was horrified to think Steve had been going easy on him, but from what Clint and Sam said earlier, Steve really had been.

“Just a little,” Steve grinned. “Now I think it’s time to make things a little harder.”

“That’s okay,” Tony said. “I like it rough.”

“Oh?” Steve quirked up an eyebrow. “Good to know.”

Tony wanted to say something witty back, but he couldn’t find the words. Steve was blushing, but he was grinning confidently at Tony. This had happened before. Where he accidently said something flirty to Steve except this time Steve flirted back.

“Alright, Iron Man. I expect you in the gym in half an hour.” Steve’s voice snapped Tony out of his daze.

Tony nodded and couldn’t help but wonder what Steve flirting back meant. How far could Tony take that? Damn it, now he wanted to find out and know more. Steve had gotten so flustered from Tony calling him cute the other day, and now he flirts back with that comment? Steve was definitely one of a kind.

Tony turned to leave, but stopped remembering something. “Oh, Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Want to do something later? I mean after we workout. Something just the two of us?”

“Of course. I’d love to.” Steve eyes brightened, his smile widened.

“Good. Good. I’ll let you pick the place we eat. My treat.” Steve opened his mouth to object but Tony interjected. “I know it’s my pick, but after yesterday…I just want to do this, Steve. So you pick where we eat and the we come home for a movie?” Tony asked, sounding hopeful, which he realized was ridiculous because Steve had already said yes.

“That sounds great, Tony. Can’t wait.”

“Okay,” Tony grinned. He was completely happy with the turn of events for the day. “I’m going to get changed. See you down in the gym.”

Tony turned to leave and he heard Steve’s farewell behind him. He had fretted all day and he was so glad he hadn’t messed anything up with Steve. And Steve had flirted back with Tony, which only made Tony’s self-control around him shatter.

 _Well,_ Tony thought. _Things are certainly looking up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope this chapter wasn't boring for you all. Thing's have been somewhat resolved but the week isn't over yet...


	5. Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer than usual...I struggled with it. But we are over half way there. Fun stuff to come, I hope you all are liking the story!! <3

It was Wednesday night and Tony stood by the elevator in the main living room. He slowly paced back and forth as he waited for Steve. He was early for once, freshly showered and dressed in a nice dark red sweatshirt and tan slacks. They had finished their late afternoon workout after Tony cleared things up with Steve. It only lasted an hour, but Steve didn’t go easy on him. Tony had never done so many push-ups and sit-ups in his life.

Now they were going out to eat, Steve’s choice because Tony had insisted a few hours earlier. Steve hadn’t told him what they were going to have for dinner, but he already knew. Steve always picked his favorite burger joint, but Tony loved it as well so he didn’t mind. He knew he was a little over dressed for burgers, but he just couldn’t help looking good for Steve.

He looked at his watch to check the time. Steve would be down in about five minutes. Tony was so anxious about their dinner that he arrived at the elevator fifteen minutes before he needed to be there. Which was silly because he had never felt like this before, but after Steve flirted back with him a few hours ago, he couldn’t help but feel nervous. Maybe something could happen between them. Tony had always dismissed it because he never thought Steve would have feelings for him. But then he had flirted, Steve had reciprocated, and now Tony had a little hope.

He was lost in thought and then suddenly Steve was right in front of him with a smile on his face. Tony opened his mouth to say something, but he was at a loss for words. Steve had dressed up as well. Usually, he wore jeans, a plain t-shirt and a jacket, but Tony looked him up and down and appreciated the light blue button up that was amazingly too tight, and black slacks.

“Hey,” Steve said, breaking the silence. “You, ah, look nice.”

Tony smiled. The day was getting better and better. “You look good too, Steve. I’m shocked at the change in attire.”

Steve lightly blushed. “Well, sometimes it’s not bad to dress a little nicer.”

“No, no. I really like it,” Tony confirmed. “I don’t usually see you in stuff like this.”

“Good,” Steve replied.

They grinned at each other as a comfortable silence washed over them. Tony did appreciate Steve's clothing choices, it really made his eyes stand out. He never dressed like this unless Tony wanted to go to a fancier restaurant that required the nicer wear. 

“So what did you pick for dinner?”

“Um, are burgers okay?” Steve asked sheepishly.

Tony laughed and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Of course it is, Steve. I knew you would pick that.”

“We can go somewhere else if you want. I really don’t mind.” Steve’s cheeks were a brighter red now, clearly embarrassed by always going to the burger place.

“Trust me, it’s fine. I love the burgers just as much as you.” Tony squeezed his shoulder.

“Well,” Steve smiled softly. “I don’t know about _that.”_

Tony chuckled and moved his hand to the middle of Steve’s back. “You’re right. If you could, you’d marry that place. Come on, let’s go. I’m starving.”

The elevator door opened, and Tony guided Steve inside. His hand was still on Steve’s back and Steve didn’t mention to move it so Tony didn’t. Steve was looking at him happily and for once in Tony’s life, he was blushing. He could feel the heat in his cheeks and he couldn’t remember him ever blushing at a situation, let alone one as simple as this. The elevator door opened and Tony let his hand drop.

“Want to take my motorcycle?” Steve asked as they walked out of the elevator and towards the entrance of Stark Tower.

“Always. You know I love the bike.” Tony grinned when he saw the motorcycle was already parked out front. “Planning ahead?”

“A little.” Steve handed Tony his helmet.

“Really? It’s going to mess up my hair,” Tony grumbled.

Steve laughed and put his helmet on. “It’s not like I haven’t seen you with messy hair before, Tony.”

Tony knew it was true. He complied and put his helmet on then got on the bike with Steve and wrapped his arms around him. Tony always loved riding with Steve.

“Hold on tight,” Steve said, and Tony held on.

They arrived at Joe Jr.’s in record time, parked in the usual spot out front, and went inside. The waitress waved at them and they sat in the same booth they always did; the one at the opposite side of the front door next to the window.

“We seem a little overdressed for burgers, huh?” Steve commented as the waitress headed in their direction.

“Maybe, but I don’t mind.”

Steve turned his head to look at Tony. “I don’t mind either.”

“If it isn’t my favorite customers.”

“Hey Alice,” Tony smiled up at her. “Looking good as always.”

Alice had worked at Joe Jr.’s her entire life. She was in her low-sixties by now, had multiple grandkids she’d brought to meet the Avengers on more than one occasion, not that they minded. She always had a smile on her face. Her light gray hair was in a bun, and she wore a traditional 1950’s diner outfit.

“You are too sweet,” she replied, happily. “And don’t you both look so handsome!”

“Thank you,” Steve said.

“Are you two finally on a date?”

“Um.” Tony’s eyes widened.

“Uh.” Steve’s cheeks blushed.

Silence took over. Tony went from watching Steve to looking at his hands on the table. Alice looked back and forth between them. Steve cleared his throat, and Tony’s eyes snapped up to look at him. He was smiling, opened his mouth to say something—

“Anyway, the usual?” Alice interrupted, awkwardly.

“Oh, um. Yeah, the usual,” Steve replied.

“Okay, I’ll be back with your drinks.”

If there were an opportunity to tell Steve how Tony really felt, now would be it. Steve hadn’t dismissed the idea, and he was going to say something before Alice interrupted. He looked embarrassed though, and maybe he was going to politely tell Alice that they weren’t together. Because they weren’t, damnit, even though sometimes it felt like they were to Tony.

“So what kind of workout are we doing tomorrow?” Tony leaned back trying to look casual even though his stomach felt like millions of butterflies were fluttering around inside.

Steve quirked an eyebrow at the change of subject. “Well,” he slumped against the chair and looked out the window. “I was thinking of doing some drills in the simulator room.”

“That sounds good,” Tony said trying not to be disappointed in the change of mood. “I do have some new upgrades on the suit I’ve been wanting to try out.”

Steve looked at Tony and smirked. “You don’t get the suit.”

“Oh, come on, Steve.”

“No, no,” Steve said eagerly. “The whole point of the Savage Land was to get experience out of the suit, and you did amazing. You can do it again.”

Tony sighed and tried not to smile at the compliment.

“Or you and I can just spar. Up to you.” Steve crossed his arms over his chest, smiling in challenge.

Tony had an obvious choice in his mind. He had sparred with Steve before, which ended in a glorious sweaty Steve. Tony always ended up on his back on the mats, but he’d learned a lot since Steve first started teaching him how to fight outside of the suit. They actually hadn’t done it in a while, not since before the Avengers disbanded. They just hadn’t brought it up since the team reassembled, until now.

Before Tony could respond Alice brought over their sodas, Tony’s cheeseburger, Steve’s two cheeseburgers, and a large basket of fries that they always shared.

As much as Tony would love to be in Steve’s personal space during a spar, he wasn’t sure if he could handle it right now, but he also didn’t want to turn down Steve and have him think something was wrong.

“Your in charge of this, Steve,” Tony answered. “If you want to do the simulator tomorrow, we can always spar the next day. I’m game.”

Steve was in the middle of taking a huge bite out of his burger. As he put the burger down mustard dropped on his shirt. He looked down in horror, his face in agony at the mess he managed to make on his beautiful blue button up.

Tony laughed hysterically. “Oh my god, Steve.” He shook with laughter. “This is why we don’t dress nice when he come here.”

Steve chuckled as he tried his best to wipe the mustard off of his shirt. No luck, mustard was ruthless and there were three nickel-sized drops of yellow on his light blue shirt.

“This is the only time I’ve ever managed to make a mess, too,” Steve shook his head, but he was smiling.

Tony held his stomach from laughing so hard. He finally quieted down and wiped the tears from his eyes.

“I’m going to try not to make the same mistake.” He smiled at Steve who was looking at him fondly.

They finished their burgers without any more disasters. Once they were done Tony paid (he insisted, Steve grumbled that he would do it next time), chatted with Alice for a few minutes and headed back to the tower.

Steve immediately went to put his shirt in the wash so it wouldn’t stain. He mentioned he’d change into his pajamas and meet Tony in the living room. Tony changed clothes himself in comfortable sweatpants and a black t-shirt. As he headed to the main living room he contemplated telling Steve how he felt. The night wasn’t over yet so maybe he could get the courage. Once he made it to the kitchen Tony put the popcorn in the microwave while he waited for Steve. He wasn’t sure what they were going to watch, but it never really mattered. Sometimes they never even watched the movie depending on the night. Sometimes they would talk for hours instead and realize they missed the movie entirely when the credits started rolling.

Tony loved those nights. It was the only time Steve ever stayed up really late, if Tony wasn’t including late night missions he had to do occasionally. Then other times they would just sit and enjoy each other’s company quietly and watch the movie. They always talked about it afterwards so no matter what, it was a long, enjoyable evening.

Tony watched as the popcorn popped in the microwave. He could have mentioned he had feelings for Steve earlier, but he still didn’t have a clear indication that Steve would return those feelings. Tony was shocked that he had dressed up, and he wondered what the sudden change in Steve was. Maybe Steve didn’t have any of his casual clothes to wear because they were in the wash. Tony could ask, but it sounded weird when he thought about it. One thing was for sure there was a slight change between them. It wasn’t a bad feeling, quite the opposite and Tony wanted nothing more than to explore it.

When the microwaved dinged, Tony put the popcorn in a bowl. He grabbed some bottled Coca-Cola’s from the fridge (those were Steve’s favorites) and went to sit on the couch to wait for him. It wasn’t long before Steve showed up.

“You already got the popcorn?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Tony said over his shoulder. “We’re ready to go except for picking what we watch.”

Steve came around the couch and sat down. Tony couldn’t help but smile at what he was wearing.

“You sleep in an iron man shirt?” He asked, smugly.

Steve was in his normal gray sweatpants, but he was wearing a red shirt with the Iron Man helmet on the front.

“Oh, no,” Steve said as he reached for his drink. “I only sleep in my boxers but I didn’t think it would be appropriate to wear those where the team could walk in.”

“Ah,” Tony said, and was trying very hard not to think of Steve in his bed with only his boxers on, and maybe Tony was there removing said boxers.

“But I do love my Iron Man shirt,” Steve said softly and smiled.

Tony huffed out a breath. “I like it, too.” If only Steve knew how many Captain America shirts he had.

“So, what should we watch? You can pick since I picked dinner.”

They settled on _The Lord of The Rings_ trilogy, and decided they would watch the first movie that night and then the others later. This was one of those films where they didn’t talk much during the movie; they both were completely invested in watching even though they had seen it multiple times before.

Half way through it the sodas and popcorn were gone so Steve paused the movie to make his famous hot chocolate. Tony followed him in the kitchen, but they didn’t speak. He watched quietly as Steve invested himself in making the hot beverage.

Tony could do it now. Ask if Steve was seeing anyone; maybe see if Steve had feelings for him. Steve started humming a song, one that Tony didn’t recognize, and he realized Steve would be doing this one day with his spouse. They would be making the hot chocolate together. Jealously flared inside him in that moment because he wanted to be that person to Steve.

He wanted to wake up every morning with him. He wanted to come downstairs and make breakfast with Steve. He wanted to help him make his Ma’s special hot chocolate and cuddle on the couch. He wanted everything.

“Tony?”

Steve snapped Tony out of his thoughts. He looked to see Steve holding two hot chocolates. He hadn’t realized he zoned out for that long.

“You okay?”

Tony sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “Yeah, Steve.”

They went back to sit on the couch and turned the movie back on. Steve handed Tony his hot chocolate and if it weren’t so hot Tony would have downed it by how delicious it was.

He managed to last until the movie was almost over. Hot chocolate was done and the mug was on the coffee table. Tony could barely keep his eyes open at this point and without realizing it he was leaning his entire weight on Steve. He was just so warm and comfortable. Then Steve lifted his arm, wrapped it around Tony and pulled him close. Tony hummed appreciatively and closed his eyes.

Tony was aware that he was awake. He still had his eyes closed, but he knew he was moving. Not by himself, he felt Steve’s strong arms around his shoulders and under his knees, carrying him. He must’ve fallen asleep and now Steve was taking him to bed. He kept up the sleep act, and soon enough Steve laid him down on his bed.

He didn’t really know why he was pretending to be asleep, but he felt it might have ruined the moment. This had happened before where Tony had fallen asleep and he’d wake the next day in bed, but for the first time he’d woken up while Steve was carrying him.

He felt the sheets under him being pulled back then Steve got him under the covers, making sure that he was warm. He felt the bed dip next to him when Steve sat down. Tony was about to open his eyes, he couldn’t keep this up, and then Steve sighed, pushed a strand of hair out of Tony’s face, and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Tony stopped breathing for a moment wondering if this was all a dream. Steve didn’t pull back right away and the sweet lingering kiss gave him goosebumps. Then Steve’s lips were gone, he lightly touched Tony’s cheek and then the weight lifted on the bed, and Steve was gone.

Tony opened his eyes, and he was grinning. If he didn’t have an indication that Steve had feelings for him before, he did now. He had been so nervous earlier in the kitchen, and insecure, which he never was when it came to this sort of thing. Of course, Steve was an entirely different story than anyone he’d ever been with in the past. He felt more confident because he didn’t think someone who only had platonic feelings would do what Steve just did. He always felt the affection Steve put in his words and actions, but this was different. The way he carried him to bed, made sure he was nice and warm and protected and then that kiss on his forehead was everything.

He was still smiling at the ceiling as he replayed everything in his head. Tomorrow he would ask Steve out on a date. He was truly confident now, and he was really excited, but still tired. He would do it after they worked out in the morning. Surprise Steve in the afternoon with some flowers maybe. He felt happy, weightless, like the worry he had earlier was completely gone. He didn’t fall asleep right away, but eventually, after planning all sorts of first dates he could take Steve on, he fell asleep.

When his alarm went off early in the morning he had no trouble getting up. He hurried out of bed to change into his workout clothes and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he turned on the coffee and got out some water bottles. Steve wasn’t there yet, which Tony had hoped for. He wanted to have things ready for Steve this time around. He was excited for the day. It was Thursday and he always loved Thursdays. It was the best day of the week. Thursday was an underrated day because it shadowed Friday, but Thursday was really an amazing day when amazing things happened and—

“Tony?” Steve asked, surprised.

“Morning, Steve.” Tony poured coffee into his and Steve’s mug.

“Morning.” Steve walked up close next to Tony. “You beat me on making the coffee.”

“I did.” Tony grinned. “Here you go. Thought we could take is easy instead of rushing like we normally do.”

“Thank you,” Steve said, softly.

Tony looked up and saw Steve smiling at him. Yeah, it was going to be a great day.

Just as Steve said Tony trained without the suit in the simulator room. They were there for a few hours and most of the time Steve was right next to Tony training with him. It was quite the workout, but more importantly it was fun. They were never out of sync, which meant neither of them got hurt. Tony always loved what a natural chemistry they had.

Once training was over Tony took a quick shower and met Steve down in the kitchen for breakfast. They made bacon, eggs, and pancakes together, took their time enjoying the breakfast and coffee, and soon enough it was almost the afternoon. After they cleaned up Steve left to go shower. Tony stayed in the main living room to hang out until Steve came back. He thought the night before that he would buy Steve flowers, but he had gotten so wrapped up in just enjoying breakfast together that he forgot to order them. It was okay, he could just get flowers for Steve at dinner, if Steve said yes. Tony had a feeling deep down that Steve would say yes.

Eventually Sam and Clint walked into the living room and headed toward the kitchen. Tony followed to chat while he waited for Steve.

“What are you guys up to today?” Tony asked.

“Videogames,” Clint said as he got cereal out of the cabinet.

“I’ve got class in a few hours,” Sam replied while rummaging through the fridge.

“Cool. That sounds…cool,” Tony said.

“Why, what are you doing today?” Clint narrowed his eyes.

“Really Clint? Do you have to stick your hand in the cereal box like that?” Tony grimaced. “I’m waiting for Steve.”

Clint dramatically put his hand back into the cereal box, pulled his hand out, and shoved the cereal in his mouth. Tony rolled his eyes.

“So you’re just waiting for Steve? To do what?” Sam assorted bread, different deli meats and condiments on the kitchen counter to make a sandwich.

“I just wanted to ask him something.”

“Man it must be really important if it takes you out of your workshop,” Clint said. “And why exactly are you just waiting out here for him?”

“Ah, well, I’ll go find him actually.” Tony turned quickly to leave the conversation but stopped when he saw Steve already standing there.

Tony’s mouth hung open and he knew it had been a long time since he’d seen Steve in a suit. It looked amazing on him; dark blue jacket and pants with a black tie. Any shade of blue looked great on Steve, but come to think of it, Tony didn’t know why Steve was wearing a suit in the first place. On a Thursday. In the middle of the day.

“Um, where are you going?” Tony asked, confused because he honestly couldn't remember Steve saying he had something to do that afternoon.

“Wow! Looking good, Cap,” Sam commented as he finished making his sandwich.

“Yeah, Cap,” Clint chipped in. “What’s the occasion, something special?”

“Did I not tell you?” Steve shifted uneasily. “I had that lunch with Christine Jenkins.”

“Oh, ah.” Tony tried to find words, but nothing came out. Was Steve going on a date? By the way he was dressed it sure seemed like it because Steve had never done this before. Not even when the Avengers were together the first time around. Maybe he'd actually found someone and had forgotten to mention it to Tony. Dammit, he should have asked last night while he had the chance. He needed to say something, anything because Steve was watching Tony curiously.

Then suddenly Hulk crashed through the wall with Thor close behind him.

“At this rate all the peanut butter will be mine!” Thor yelled with his hammer in the air.

Hulk roared. “The peanut butter’s mine!”

“I will win it in the name of Asgard!”

They leapt forward, smashed into each other, which caused the whole tower to stir.

“You guys stop this!” Tony screamed.

“Hey, Avengers!” Steve called. “You’re destroying the tower!”

They stopped trying to wrestle each on the ground and looked over at everyone in the kitchen.

Tony sighed. “If you please stop I will get you both all the peanut butter you can eat alright?”

“That suits me fine!” Thor cheered.

“I could still beat you,” Hulk mumbled under his breath.

“You got this covered?” Steve put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and squeezed.

Tony wanted to pull away, but he didn’t. “Yeah, yeah, just go to your—” He stopped because he didn’t want to say date. “Just go.”

“Ok, just call if you need anything.”

Steve left and Tony felt like he wanted to crawl into a hole and never come back up. “Jarvis, call maintenance, please.” He said gloomily.

“Of course, Sir.”

“You okay, Tony?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Tony replied, flatly. “Peachy.”

He headed straight for the lab. He didn’t think he’d be coming out for a long time. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to continue the boot camp anymore. A nightmare he had feared about was finally coming true, and he had been silly enough to think he had a chance with Steve. Because that had to be a date Steve was going on, what else could it be?

He really hated Thursdays.


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you may or may not have noticed that the total number of chapters have gone from 9 to 8. I had the number of chapters planned out originally, but with the way I did all the previous chapters I won't need the 9th chapter. So now there are 8 which means the boys are about to figure out everything, yay!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the comments on the last chapter! Those really made me happy! As always, I hope you enjoy the update!

Tony wondered how everything could have gone south so quickly. They’d been having a great time this week; Tony was ready and somewhat confident that Steve would say yes to a date. Now Steve was at lunch, wearing a suit, and there weren’t many other reasons to dress fancy to a lunch if it wasn’t a date. He’d ask Steve later because maybe it wasn’t a date. Maybe he was getting worked up over nothing. He hoped so. He didn’t want to regret not having a chance with Steve.

So to keep his mind off of this as much as possible he worked on some projects down in the lab. He was really behind because of the boot camp stuff that was going on during the week. He had upgrades on his suit, he needed to check the tower security and make sure it was better. Now that the Avengers were back together things started to get a little crazier and he wanted everyone to be safe.

He did get a lot of work done but occasionally, because he couldn’t help himself, he asked Jarvis if Steve had returned to the tower, and of course, Steve hadn’t. By the mid afternoon Steve still wasn’t back, which only indicated that whatever he was doing with—what’s her name—he was having a good time.

He could look her up easily enough, it wouldn’t be hard, but he just didn’t want to know. Well, a part of him did, but mostly not. He also knew that was an invasion of Steve’s privacy and he knew he’d feel guilty if he did it. God, what if Steve started bringing her to the tower? Then it would be all over the news, people would want to talk about it for months. Steve would want her to meet everyone, and Tony could not handle that. And eventually they might have a morning guest, and damn that was just the worst thing Tony had ever thought.

“Ow!” he threw down the blowtorch. He looked down at his left hand. His thumb and index finger were a bright red. That’s what he gets for going to a dark place in his mind.

“You seem to be under stress, Sir,” Jarvis commented.

“Welcome to my life, J.”

Tony sighed, walked over to the nearby sink, turned the faucet on, and put his hand under the cool water. It stung, but at least the water made it feel a little better. He’s had injuries in the lab before, but never something as simple as burning himself with the blowtorch. He obviously needed a break even though he didn’t really want one. He’d just have to take care of the burn for now.

“Sir, Captain Rogers has returned and is heading for his room.”

He turned the water off and lightly pressed a towel on his two fingers. He had a minor first-aid kit in the workshop, but he decided to make his way to his room instead. He had a lot more he could work with in his bathroom. The sting was getting worse now that the water wasn’t on it, but he didn’t pay too much attention to it.

Part of him wanted to go ask Steve how his lunch went, like the good friend that he was, but he also wanted nothing to do with it. He knew he’d have to face reality at some point but he wanted to delay it for as long as possible. He just couldn’t think of what it could be besides a date. If it were Avengers business he would know because they always shared that information together. They were the leaders of the Avengers _together,_ and they shared everything.

Once Tony got to his bathroom he opened the cabinet under his sink to find all sorts of different medical supplies. He always kept it well stocked because sometimes he didn’t want to go to medical at Shield after a battle; he just wanted to come home. And when it came to some cuts and bruises it was nothing he couldn’t handle anyway.

Tony gathered a few of the supplies he needed, and then unwrapped his fingers so he could put them under cool water again.

“Tony?” Steve called from the bedroom.

Tony jumped when he heard Steve’s voice. He hadn’t heard him come in. He sighed and contemplated not responding but he knew that wouldn’t work. Jarvis probably told Steve where he was. Plus, even if Tony didn’t want to hear about his lunch, he always wanted to see Steve.

“In here!” Tony called back.

He turned the water on and put his hand under the faucet. He could hear Steve walking across his bedroom and suddenly his heart rate started to pick up.

“What are you doing in—”

Steve poked his head in the bathroom and stopped midsentence when he saw the medical supplies on the counter and Tony’s bright red fingers under the spray of water.

“Hey, Cap,” Tony said casually. Steve was no longer in his very nice suit, but changed into a pair of dark blue jeans (which Tony loved), and a plain gray t-shirt.

Steve frowned, his eyes full of worry. “What happened?” He rushed to Tony’s side and gently placed a hand on his back.

“Nothing serious. Just burned myself with the blowtorch.” He shrugged trying not to focus on the warmth from Steve’s hand.

“A blowtorch?” Steve looked at him questionably. “That’s never happened before.”

“First time for everything, Cap.”

“Is something wrong?”

Tony rolled his eyes, but there was no heat behind it. “No, just was lost in thought for a moment. Trust me, I won’t ever do that again.”

Steve nodded and looked at Tony’s hand. “Can I help?”

“No need. It’s just a minor burn on two fingers.”

Steve reached out anyway and gently grabbed Tony’s wrist. “Let me,” he whispered, and how could Tony say no to that?

“Okay.”

Steve turned the water off as he examined Tony’s fingers. They were still red and now were starting to swell a little.

“On the counter.” Steve took his hand from Tony’s back and patted the countertop.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

Steve smiled. “Come on. It’s not like you have a chair in here.”

“I could stand…” Tony mumbled as he turned around to sit himself on the countertop.

“Looks like you have plenty of medical supplies here already.” Steve sounded surprised, which made Tony chuckle.

Before the Avengers reassembled and Tony was doing mostly solo work he’d come home with all sorts of minor injuries, and he’d always taken care of them himself. Now that Steve was around full-time, he always wanted Tony to go to medical when he was hurt. Tony would always almost refuse, which drove Steve crazy. It was no surprise that Steve wouldn’t expect medical supplies in Tony’s bathroom. Although Tony thought it was funny to get Steve riled up about it, it always made him feel good when Steve fussed over his wellbeing.

It was quiet from then on. Steve concentrated on Tony, and Tony went back and forth between watching Steve’s expressions to watching him carefully work on his fingers.

And Steve’s hands were mesmerizing. Tony’s seen the sheer power those hands have, the damage they could cause, and now Steve was touching him so gently as he applied the antibiotic cream to his fingers.

The pain was still there, but it wasn’t as bad as before. Having Steve do the work was probably better. Tony normally knew the pain was going to happen so he never tried to apply things with such grace like Steve was, but Steve didn’t want him to be hurt. Steve never wanted him hurt. That made him smile.

Then Steve was wrapping each finger with gauze. It wasn’t too tight, but just enough to stay on and once Steve put the medical tape on to keep it wrapped, he was done.

“There.” Steve smiled and let go of Tony’s hand.

“Thank you.” Tony grinned and looked at the amazing work Steve had done. It was a minor thing, but Tony knew it wouldn’t have looked this good if he had tried to do it with one hand.

“Make sure to be careful. This could have been a lot worse.”

Tony huffed out a breath, ready to laugh, but then he looked up at Steve and he couldn’t. Steve was smiling, but it was timid, and his eyes were still full of worry. It made Tony’s heart clench.

“I will,” he replied immediately. “Nothing a blowtorch can do to stop Iron Man.”

Steve laughed and shook his head, but his smile grew, which was what Tony was aiming for. “I would hope not.”

And then there was this moment again where time seemed to stop, and they were grinning at each other, and Tony could feel something between them. The adoration in Steve’s eyes were evident, and Tony knew the same reflected in his eyes when he looked at Steve.

“Hey, Tony…I was wondering….”

“Sir, Justin Hammer has a message for you. Shall I put him through?” Jarvis said.

Tony wanted to curse the world for every interruption that he and Steve always seemed to get. He slid off the counter and walked into his bedroom with Steve close behind.

He sighed. “Yeah, put the idiot through. Let’s get this over with.”

A screen pulled up in front of them and then there was a very angry Justin Hammer.

“Stark!” he yelled and eyed Steve. “And the Captain.”

“What do you want Hammer?” Tony asked, annoyed.

“I want another battle with you! I’m already on the way with my best robots, and you’re going down after that humiliating display last week!”

“It’s not my fault you suck, Hammer. Also, giving away your sneak attack is such a bad villain thing to do.”

Justin laughed. “You better get out here Stark before I start going after civilians!”

The screen disappeared.

“He seems to have disconnected from the call,” Jarvis said.

“We better go take care of this quickly before things start to get out of hand.”

Steve was already in Captain America mode. Tony looked at him—arms crossed, standing tall, with his best serious look—and Tony was just as ready to go beat the hell out of Hammer again. Not only for threatening civilians, but for ruining his already bad mood.

Tony nodded. “Let’s go.”

Maybe later he’d find out what Steve was going to ask him.

Justin Hammer brought what he called ‘his best robots’ but Tony could tell they were nothing compared to his armor and tech. On the other hand, Tony didn’t expect Hammer to bring as many robots as he did. There was around fifty from what he could see, but he also wasn’t paying attention to that accuracy while he was busy destroying them. Not only that, but with all the Avengers behind him, the robots didn’t stand a chance.

Thor and Hulk were having fun with their own group. Natasha and Clint seem to be handling a fair amount on top of a building. Tony had his own group up in the air, but with him and Sam tackling the robots, they had no chance. Below and by himself was Steve. Tony made sure to keep an eye on him, even though he knew Steve could handle it; he always wanted to make sure he was safe.

He had to admit Hammer’s robots were putting up more of a fight. They were all mostly divided, which did put him on edge especially since Steve was currently on his own.

“You okay down there, Cap?” Tony asked as he dodged some energy blasts from two robots. Sam came up from behind one and kicked it. “Thanks Sam.” Tony dodged a few more blasts from the remaining robot, fired a repulsor beam to full power, and destroyed it.

“Yeah,” Steve said, and he was slightly breathless. He sounded like he was having fun. “These guys are putting in more of a fight than I thought they would.”

Tony grinned. “I was just thinking the same thing.” A few more robots flew to where Tony and Sam were. From where he was up in the sky, he could see that Steve was handling four, easily dodging them while he threw his shield. It hit one of them in the head, disabling it, and it fell to the ground.

“Nice one, Cap,” Tony said and then focused on the robots in front of him. “Let me know if you need any help.”

“Thanks, Iron Man. I will!”

Sam and Tony were able to take out a few more. He glanced around to make sure his teammates were all right. Thor and Hulk didn’t have many robots left, and the same was said about Clint and Natasha. Steve only had a few more as well. This would be over in a matter of minutes.

“Don’t think this is over yet, Stark.” Hammer’s voice connected suddenly and Tony wished Hammer could see how annoyed he was right now.

“This is almost over, Hammer. Your tech is nothing,” he countered.

Hammer chuckled, which wasn’t a good sign since his plan seemed to be failing.

“Well, I obviously can’t hurt you physically, but from observation I know one way to hurt you.”

The moment Hammer said the words the three robots that were fighting him and Sam stopped and flew away. Then Tony saw a small group of four, and another group of three fly right past him.

“Giving up?” he asked, but he was confused more than anything.

Then he realized he had managed to fly away from where Steve was, the only Avenger that was fighting on his own and all the robots were headed to his location.

“Everyone to Steve’s location now!” Tony yelled frantically as he put all the power into the thrusters.

He was there first. Steve had his shield up and fifteen robots surrounded him. He had blood on his lip, which meant one of them got a good hit in and that pissed Tony off. He couldn’t fire missiles because they were too close to Steve so he flew down, repulsor’s up and firing. He took down two instantly. The second Steve saw him he threw his shield, which hit one and bounced off another and they quickly went down. Tony landed close to him, firing and destroying all that remained quickly.

One came up behind him, and he turned but before he could fire at it Steve rammed into it, sending it into a nearby building. Tony lifted his hands up at Steve, who held up his shield. Tony fired, it bounced off the shield and Steve moved it so the blast destroyed the remaining robots.

They both were breathing slightly heavier, but Steve was grinning and so was Tony under the armor. They always had such a natural chemistry in battle right from the beginning and he always loved it.

They both relaxed and the helmet retracted into the suit.

“Nice work, Cap.”

“You too, Iron man.”

“Yeah, yeah, we get you guys are a great team,” Sam said who hovered right above them.

“Alright team, let’s call shield for a clean up and head home,” Tony said in the comm.

“I’ll wait here for Shield,” Steve said.

“I’ll stay too,” Tony replied.

“Alright I’m going back to the tower. I’ve got homework to do.” Sam was already flying back towards the tower as he talked.

The rest of the team said their goodbyes and went on their way. They all agreed to have dinner together later at the tower once everything was cleaned up. Tony was glad that no one had gotten hurt. Hammer’s robots were tougher than expected, but they were all an amazing team and something like Justin Hammer’s robots wouldn’t stop them.

“Well, Stark,” Hammer said in the comm. “I swear I’ll get you next time!”

Tony laughed and shook his head. Steve watched him with an amused glint in his eyes. “Hammer your robots will never be tough enough to hurt me or my friends.”

“Well, there’s always one more shot.” The line went dead.

Tony turned to face Steve and opened his mouth to speak when something crashed through a building right behind him. Steve’s eyes widened, he threw his shield, and as Tony turned around the robot’s fist was coming straight for his face. Then he was pushed out of the way, the robot hit Steve instead and Steve crashed through a building.

“Steve!” Tony yelled.

The robot ran towards Tony, he stood straight, clenched his fists, the arc reactor lit up and shot out and when the robot exploded there was almost nothing left.

“Damn you, Hammer.” Tony cursed as he ran in the building that Steve had flown into and hadn’t come back out of. “Steve!” Smoke blinded his vision so when his helmet was back on he scanned the area. Steve had crashed in the building hard. Everything was destroyed, rubble was everywhere and even the ceiling looked like it was about to fall apart.

When he finally found Steve his heart stopped. The back of the building, which was made out of brick and cement, had fallen on Steve and all Tony could see was his legs.

“Steve!”

Luckily, Steve replied with a cough. “Tony!”

“Thank god you’re alright.”

“Yeah, just in an awkward position and something is digging into my side.”

“Okay, I’m going to get this off of you.” Tony grabbed the rubble and lifted it up. When he was able to see Steve he was helping with the lift with his right arm. He was dusty with more small cuts and bruises and something must be wrong on his left side because he was trying to protect that spot with his other arm.

Tony moved it off of him and knelt down beside Steve. He did a scan and yes, Steve was going to have multiple bruises and he had three cracked ribs on his left side.

“Cracked ribs, right?” Steve joked lightly.

Tony was always one for jokes in times like this but only when it was him with the injuries, not Steve.

“Yeah, Jarvis is Shield close yet? We need to get Steve to medical.”

Steve slowly sat up and grabbed Tony’s shoulder. “I don’t need to go to medical. I’ll heal quickly within a day or two tops.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that,” Tony deadpanned as he helped Steve to his feet. Steve chuckled and then winced. “Careful, careful.”

They made it back to the street and right on time a quinjet was landing near them. Steve stepped away from Tony, and for a moment Tony wondered why, and then he saw Steve’s shield on the ground down the street.

“I’ll get it,” Tony said and flew over, grabbed it and came back to hand it to Steve.

“Thank you.”

The hanger to the quinjet opened and Natasha walked out. “I leave you guys alone for two minutes and somehow Cap gets hurt.”

“The last of Hammer’s robot managed to get a hit in,” Steve explained.

Tony watched as Steve and Natasha talked, and then it hit him that Steve had pushed him out of the way. The robot had come for Tony, not for Steve. He tried to let the anger subside, but it was no use.

“Let’s get him to medical,” Tony interrupted. They looked at him, puzzled, but nodded.

No one talked on the quinjet. Natasha was in the drivers seat, and Steve and Tony sat next to each other towards the back. Tony kept the helmet on so Steve couldn’t see his face and how angry he was for Steve taking that kind of risk. He was going to talk to Steve about it, but he wanted to wait until Steve had the medical attention he needed.

Tony glanced over at him and Steve was still holding his side with his hand. It must really hurt for Steve to be doing that.

“It’ll heal fast,” Steve said quietly.

“Doesn’t mean it shouldn’t have happened in the first place.” There was a little venom behind the words, which made Steve look at him.

“It’s no ones fault. We slightly underestimated Hammer’s robots when we thought they were all destroyed.”

The quinjet landed and Tony could tell Steve was about to go on a long speech about how everything turned out okay, but Tony wasn’t in the mood.

“We’re here. Let’s get you to medical.” He stood and held out his hand for Steve.

Steve sighed and took it. It wasn’t long before they were in a small room as the doctor examined Steve’s side. As they already knew he had three cracked ribs and one was bruised. The doctor cleaned up all his cuts that were on his arms, torso and the few on his face before he wrapped up the ribs and told them that Steve needed rest. The doctor left the room and Natasha mentioned she was going to wait for them in the quinjet.

The helmet retracted into the armor and Tony looked at Steve. He was slightly smiling as he looked at Tony, waiting for him to get on with what he needed to let off of his chest.

“I have armor, Steve. You shouldn’t have pushed me out of the way.” Tony crossed his arms and sighed.

“He was going for your face and you didn’t have your helmet on. I knew I could take the hit.”

Tony shook his head. “My helmet would have been back on before he punched me and then you wouldn’t have gotten hurt!” He said it louder than he intended but Steve needed to see his point.

“I wasn’t going to let that robot hurt you.”

“I would rather it hurt me than you Steve!”

Steve narrowed his eyes and got off the medical table. “Then you should understand why I did it. I would rather get hurt over and over then to ever see you get hurt, Tony.”

Tony’s mouth hung open and he didn’t have a response for that because he did understand. He felt the same way when it came to Steve.

“It doesn’t mean I’m not happy about what happened,” he grumbled.

“That’s okay,” Steve shrugged. “I’m happy you didn’t get hurt.” He walked to the door. “Come on, let’s go home. I’m starving.”

Tony huffed out a breath and chuckled. Sometimes Steve could be so nonchalant about things and other times he panicked like a mother hen. There was something there though, that Tony could feel in his chest, an ache, because Steve would do anything for him and he’d do the same for Steve.

“Yeah, let’s go home.”

They took the quinjet back to the tower since Steve was injured. On the way Tony ordered multiple pizzas with different toppings on them for everyone to enjoy. They did this sometimes, spent time together outside of missions as a team. Steve mentioned having games nights as well where a person gets to choose the game. Tony liked the idea so maybe they could try it soon.

Tony and Steve went their separate ways to shower and change. Tony watched as Steve made his way down the hallway. He was still holding on to his left side, which still made Tony upset that Steve had gotten hurt in the first place. Seeing Steve hurt made him miserable and to think it was Justin Hammer’s robots. He hated that even more.

Once he showered and changed he made it to the living room with everyone else. The pizzas had arrived by then and it smelled delicious. He was the last one there, everyone had gotten their pizza and was in the living room watching TV or chatting. But then Tony noticed a certain someone wasn’t there and he glanced in the kitchen to see Steve sitting at the counter.

When he walked over Steve looked up and smiled. “I made sure to save some for you.”

“Thanks.”

They both grabbed their plates with pizza on it and headed to the living room with everyone else. They all laughed as they watched Hulk and Hawkeye get angry at each other while playing the videogame Badge of Honor. Tony and Steve sat next to each other on a couch next to everyone else.

They all enjoyed each other’s company, ate the pizza, and soon it was late in the evening. Tony leaned back against the cushion of the couch and had his arm on the back resting right behind Steve. Now Sam and Thor were playing the game together. They were all taking turns, but Tony liked to watch more than play. Steve was secretly really good.

Then there was a light vibration and Steve pulled his phone out and looked at the screen. He smiled as he tapped on the screen, clearly texting someone. Then it hit Tony again. Steve had gone on a date earlier and now this much be the woman he had seen. It was rare for Steve to ever get his phone out especially text message, unless it was him. He always loved that he was one of the only ones Steve actually wanted to text. Guess that wasn’t the case anymore.

“Alright,” Tony stood abruptly. “I’m going to bed.”

Steve looked up at Tony with a frown on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Then Tony looked around the room and everyone looked surprised that he was going to bed before midnight.

“Yeah,” he shrugged. “Don’t look so shocked that I’m tired.”

“It’s not that,” Steve objected. “You just never go to bed this early. You usually go to the lab, work for a while first.”

“Or you just don’t go to bed at all,” Sam interjected.

“Yeah, you always complain about not getting sleep cause you’re always working on stuff in the lab,” Hawkeye said.

“Well, I know, which is why I need to get some sleep. Also, I’ve been doing boot camp this week, remember?” He looked between his teammates and they all seemed to believe that one because they all went back to looking at the TV. He didn’t want them to know he was going to bed early because he didn’t want to see Steve texting a woman he was probably dating.

“Maybe if you went to bed at a decent time more often we all wouldn’t be so shocked about it,” Natasha was smirking, clearly enjoying what was going on. “Or suspicious about it.”

“Nothing suspicious about it. Just tired.”

Steve stood and put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Get some rest. You need it.”

Tony glanced at some of the cuts on Steve’s face and arm and frowned. “Make sure to get some rest too, Steve. You’re injured.”

“I will. I promise. Good night, Tony.” Steve smiled.

Now Tony wanted to stay, but he had already had his out. He noticed the phone in Steve’s hand, and that was a quick reminder of why he wanted to leave in the first place.

“Night.”

Tony quickly went for the elevator. Once on, he contemplated going to the lab, but he decided not to. He was really tired, this week had been very physically and mentally draining. He would like to get his mind off of things, but he knew he might distract himself and he didn’t want to hurt himself again like he did earlier that day.

He slowly got ready for bed, brushing his teeth, changing into his pj pants and shirt, before finally sliding under the covers. He stared at the ceiling and tried not to think about what lie ahead with him and his feelings for Steve. He didn’t think he could ever get over Steve. He had never been in love before. But with Steve he knew that it was love and it was so strong that he would never want to give it up no matter how much it might hurt to see Steve with someone else.

With many unwanted thoughts later, he finally fell asleep. Then there was a bang and Tony shot up from the noise. He looked over at his door to find a silhouette standing there. It took a moment, but then he realized it was Steve. He looked at the time to see that it was four in the morning.

“Jarvis, turn on the lights to sixty-percent.”

With the lights on Tony saw a panicked, sweaty and frantic Steve.

“Tony?” Steve’s voice was shaky.

“Steve.” He immediately got out of bed and made his way to where Steve stood. It was something Tony had never really seen before, but Steve looked afraid. “What happened?”

Steve reached out and grabbed his shoulders. “You’re okay.” Was all Steve said before pulling him into a tight embrace.

Steve was shaking and breathing heavily. Tony didn’t hesitate to hold him tight. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but Steve needed him and he wouldn’t let go.

After a few minutes Steve was able to calm down. His breathing slowed and he wasn’t shaking anymore. When Steve pulled away, Tony noticed how flushed his face was, his hair damp from sweat, and his eyes were red rimmed.

“You’re okay,” Steve said again, sighing.

“Of course I’m okay. What’s wrong?”

Steve finally lifted his gaze to Tony’s. “Nightmare. I couldn’t save you.”

And now it made sense. Tony knew that all too well. He’s had plenty of nightmares involving Steve. Whether it was about Steve getting hurt or a dream where Steve died because he wasn’t strong enough. He’d woken so many times in a sweat because of those dreams.

“Hey.” Tony cupped Steve’s face with both hands. “It wasn’t real. I’m right here.”

Steve nodded and closed his eyes. “It was…bad.”

Tony stepped forward to be as close to Steve as he could be without them hugging. “I know. I’ve had dreams like that too…about you.”

Steve snapped his eyes open. “You have?”

“It’s…my worst nightmare. Even today you getting hurt scared the life out of me.” He was aware how all this might sound, but he could care less at the moment.

Steve wrapped his arms around Tony again and laid his head on his shoulder. “Boy, do I know how that feels, too. When you get hurt. I hate it.”

Tony didn’t respond, but he knew that feeling well enough so he held on to Steve as tightly as he could to let him know that he was there and safe. And Tony was so glad Steve was safe too.

Steve lifted his head. “Sorry I busted into your room in the middle of the night.”

“Don’t worry about it. You can do it anytime.”

Steve chuckled and it was nice to see the worry and fear leave his face. It was something Tony never wanted to see. He just always wanted Steve happy.

“Good to know.”

And now he was smiling and they were still so close, just shy of an embrace.

“I guess…I should leave so you can go back to sleep,” Steve said.

He was trying to be strong, Tony knew. Steve was still a little shook up from his nightmare; it must have been a bad one. When Tony had those he could never go right back to sleep. He usually got up and went to the lab, or depending on the time went downstairs to find a certain super soldier in the kitchen from his morning run.

“You can stay here if you want.” Tony wondered if he was going a little too far, but he didn’t want Steve to be alone.

But Steve’s eyes lit up. “You sure it’s okay?” he asked, sheepishly. “I mean…you don’t have to. I’ll just go read a book or something.”

Tony laughed softly. “Of course it is. I know how hard it is to be alone after one of those dreams. Come on.” He pulled at Steve’s arm. “The bed is huge.”

“I noticed,” Steve said playfully.

“Um, you have a side you like to sleep on?” Tony felt a little awkward asking something like that, but Steve didn’t seem to notice.

“Left side.” He was suddenly better than he was before and he walked on the other side to slide in.

“Well, that’s perfect cause I sleep on the right. Jarvis turn the lights off, please.”

Tony turned to face Steve to find that Steve was already looking at him. The moonlight shining through the windows allowed him to see. It was odd having Steve in his bed, something he wasn’t sure would ever happen. He definitely didn’t think it would happen this way.

“Thank you, Tony,” Steve whispered.

“Anytime,” he replied quietly.

Steve closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before his breathing evened out. Tony was surprised he was able to fall asleep so fast after what had happened just minutes before. He only hoped maybe it was because of something he did that helped. And he’s dreamed of this before. Steve in his bed, them together, and for a moment, he thought he might be dreaming now.

But this was real, he knew, and he was going to savor every moment of it while he could.

“Sweet dreams, Steve.” Tony said as he drifted off to sleep.


	7. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry for the late update. Around the time I started working on this chapter I got a new job and things have been pretty busy since then. But anyway, here is the next chapter!! I hope you guys like it ;)
> 
> Also, I can't post this on Tumblr right now cause I'm locked out of my account. It's not for a bad reason, I'm just locked out because of security settings and I'm waiting for Tumblr to unlock my account....which is taking forever. But when I can I'll post the link there too!

When Tony woke up hours later the sunlight was shining through the windows. Jarvis must have opened the blinds. For a moment, he thought he had been dreaming because he’s dreamt this so many times before. Steve was still sound asleep. He was facing Tony; he looked peaceful and happy, which was so much better than the horror that was on his face the night before.

But Tony knew this wasn’t a dream. He remembered Steve’s nightmare and how Steve had thought that it had been real. Steve had rushed to find him and he never expected Steve to have those nightmares about him. The fear in Steve’s eyes had been so evident that it even made his stomach twist uncomfortably because Tony had those dreams too. He had them often especially when the Avengers reunited and he thought Steve had died those few days. He always woke up in a sweat, terrified that his dreams had been true. He’d always ask Jarvis if Steve was alive and safe in the tower and luckily Steve always was. He hoped he never woke up to a different answer.

But Steve had come to Tony and that was something. He’d thought about this too. Waking up in the morning to find Steve there. It took a moment to appreciate how adorable he was while he slept but then reality sunk in and Tony sat up in bed. He wasn’t with Steve and this was just a form of comfort for a friend in distress. Once Steve woke up, he’d thank Tony and be on his way. He didn’t want to go through that because he wanted something else to happen.

He wanted to kiss him, snuggle, maybe shower together and go have breakfast. Then he remembered that they probably would need to do the bootcamp session at some point and grimaced. If there was a day he didn’t want to do that it was today. So he took one more glance at Steve sleeping peacefully and got up to go to the bathroom. The burn on his fingers still hurt so he took off the bandages to apply more antibiotic before wrapping them up again.

Looking at his bandaged fingers his mind went back to the day before when Steve had gotten hurt. Tony was surprised that he woke up before Steve, but his injuries were healing and he was glad that Steve was getting the rest he needed. He walked back into the bedroom to see that nothing had changed. He could see the scars of a few cuts almost completely healed on Steve’s face and arms, which made Tony feel a little better. The big problem was his cracked and bruised ribs. Steve didn’t look like he was in pain so Tony counted that as a win. Steve’s lips were slightly curved upwards and Tony wondered if he was dreaming.

Then he remembered the possibility that Steve had been on a date the day before and if it had been maybe he shouldn’t have let Steve sleep in the bed with him. It wouldn’t be right at all then if Steve was seeing someone. Tony frowned, completely uncomfortable about that idea, but Steve had immediately taken on Tony’s request about spending the night.

He growled, annoyed with his own mind. It had been a great week but also one of the most frustrating weeks he’d ever experienced. He just couldn’t stop thinking, which was normal, but he couldn’t stop thinking about Steve. Sure, he thought about Steve all the time, but something about the last six days in particular had never made him feel so love sick. Part of him hated to put it like that, but what else would it be? He realized he was in love with Steve (he still couldn’t believe it took him that long to realize it wasn’t just a crush) and now everything seemed to fall apart.

Now he was too shaky to ask Steve on a date. He had the confidence momentarily the day before, but it’s all but shattered now. If he asked Steve and he said no, he knew their friendship would never be the same.

He decided to let Steve sleep instead of waking him. God knows he needed it. Hopefully his wounds would be mostly healed by the end of the day. He took one last glance and then left for the lab.

“Jarvis, lock the workshop down. If Steve asks about bootcamp for the day tell him I’m busy for now,” Tony said as he brought up the holograms for his most recent project.

“Of course, Sir.”

The last time he locked down the lab he had done it without telling Steve. He felt bad at doing that so he was making sure to not do that again. He’d leave the lab later, but he didn’t want to be around when Steve woke up. Just having him there was bad enough but to also see him open his eyes and smile at Tony…that was just too much. Because Steve would thank Tony for letting him stay and then he’d be off like it never happened. He didn’t want to be there for that. It wasn’t even a big deal because they were best friends and he wanted to help Steve, but the whole ordeal would just remind him that they were only friends. And he wanted so much more than that. Maybe when he came out of the lab Steve wouldn’t bring it up.

Hours went by. Tony was lost in it all. He always loved it when he was so invested in a project that time didn’t seem to matter. It felt as though this was the most productive he’d been all week. His stomach growled which snapped him out of his thought process. It was mid afternoon and he hadn’t eaten since yesterday. No wonder he was hungry. He had a few options, one being to order in and have someone bring food to the lab or go and get something in the kitchen. Both options meant he could run into Steve. There was always leaving the tower, but he didn’t want to do that. As much as he didn’t want Steve to thank him for last night, for just being his friend, he knew he shouldn’t avoid him more than he already was.

“Jarvis, has Steve tried to come in the lab today?” Tony asked as he fiddled with a screwdriver in his hand.

“No, Sir. Captain Rogers has not attempted to come to the lab today.”

“Oh.” Tony was surprised. “He didn’t try to bring food down here?”

“No. Once the Captain woke up he asked where you were. I told him you were in the lab and it was on lockdown and you didn’t want to do bootcamp today, as you requested, Sir.”

“What did he do when you told him that?” His stomach turned, nervous.

“He simply got out of bed and left the room,” Jarvis replied.

“Ah…” Tony wasn’t sure what to make of that. Maybe he expected Tony to be there but that couldn’t be it. Of course, Steve could have remembered about last night and then went on his way. That was the most logical explanation.

Tony decided to go to the kitchen to get food. If Steve was there then he would find out if Steve even wanted to talk about it. Once he made it to the kitchen the only person that was there was Sam. He stood at the countertop as he made a late afternoon snack.

“Hey Sam,” Tony said as he entered.

“Hey Tony.” Sam looked up from the pot on the stove. “What’s up?”

“Not much. Just taking a break from a project to get something to eat.”

Tony opened the fridge. It was recently restocked so there was plenty to choose from in terms of food. He wanted something simple and quick to make so he could go back to work as soon as possible.

“Do you know what’s wrong with Steve?”

Sam’s voice snapped him out of his train of thought. He closed the fridge door and looked at Sam.

“What?”

“Steve,” Sam repeated. He slowly stirred whatever was in the pot. “He’s been acting strange since this morning and he hasn’t left the gym in hours.”

“He’s been in the gym for hours before.” Tony leaned against the counter and tried to come up with reasons why Steve might be acting strange. Sure, there were times when Steve was in the gym for long periods of time, but if he spent hours in the gym it was usually cause he was either angry or sad or both. Then it clicked. “Steve’s in the gym with his injuries?” Tony asked loudly.

Sam nodded.

“Is he crazy? He is not up for spending hours in the gym. He could make things worse!”

“He didn’t seem to care when I mentioned that earlier,” Sam noted.

Tony growled. “Well, he’s done this before even when he knows it drives me crazy.”

“Yeah, he has done this before, but something is still off. He barely talked to anyone this morning, he looked pretty upset to begin with.” Sam watched Tony closely. “He’s already gone through four reinforced punching bags.”

“Wow,” Tony sighed.

“Yeah and he’s still down there. Even for him he needs to take it easy especially with those injuries. Out of everyone I think you should go talk to him. He always hears what you have to say no matter what.”

“Maybe we should let him get whatever it is out of his system and then I’ll talk to him.” Tony thought about it and immediately shook his head. “I can’t do that. I need to stop him before he hurts himself more if he hasn’t done it already.”

“Well.” Sam raised an eyebrow. “That seems like a good idea to me,” he smiled.

“Yeah I’m just gonna…” Tony pointed toward the elevator. “Go. I have lots of stuff to do.”

“I thought you were hungry?” Sam asked.

Tony pressed the button and the elevator doors opened. “I’m not that hungry.”

“Have fun talking to Steve!” Sam yelled as the elevator doors closed.

Tony rubbed his temples trying to think of a reason Steve would be acting that way. When he left the bedroom Steve was sleeping and seemed to be okay. What would warrant possibly causing himself more pain just to break a few punching bags?

“Where to, Sir?”

“The gym, J.”

The doors opened and Tony walked through to find that the gym was empty. Steve must have just left. Typical.

“Is Steve in the gym showers?” Tony asked as he walked towards the room.

“No, Sir. The Captain is in his own bathroom.”

Tony stopped in his tracks. “Oh.” He turned slightly to look at the five completely destroyed reinforced punching bags. The last time Steve had brought down a beat up bag Tony swore he would make sure the next time Steve would finally meet his match. Apparently not. “Is he okay?”

“Captain Rogers side where he sustained his injuries seems to be bothering him. Aside from that he seems to be fine.”

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. He was worried, this wasn’t like Steve and he couldn’t imagine why Steve would do something like that.

“Do you think Steve is acting strange, J?” Tony asked quietly.

“Since this morning Captain Rogers hasn’t done his normal routine and he has been acting differently to the other Avengers. While he usually his happy to see and talk to them, today he barely spoke a word and quickly departed if any of them approached him. I would say that the Captain isn’t acting like he normally would.”

“Shit,” Tony hurried to the elevator. “What’s Steve doing now?”

“He’s getting into the shower.”

“Okay…” Tony looked at the damage Steve left behind. “While he’s showering I’m going to take some of this down to the lab and work on it. Maybe someday I’ll be able to make it to where he can’t punch it into pieces.”

Tony waited and waited. He’d ask about Steve and Jarvis would tell him he was still in the shower. An hour goes by and Tony’s so worried at that point he decided to go to Steve’s room and bust into the bathroom just to make sure Steve was alright.

Jarvis told him that Steve was okay, but Tony didn’t care. He knew something was _wrong._

“Sir,” Jarvis said when Tony was at Steve’s bedroom door.

“What?” Tony gritted through his teeth.

“Captain Rogers is out of the shower.”

Tony wanted to bang his head against the door. He knocked loudly until he could hear the bathroom door open and the sound of Steve walking across the room.

When Steve opened the door, he looked exhausted. The complete opposite of what he looked like when Tony left him earlier that morning. He was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. His hair was still wet, it hung in his eyes and he made no move to stop the water dripping from his hair onto his face.

“Hey, Tony,” Steve spoke first. “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to talk to you.” He spoke softly and he looked at Tony sadly.

“Of course, Steve.” Tony said, shocked by Steve's change in demeanor. “I actually came here to talk to you, too.”

Steve moved aside so Tony could come in and then Steve closed the door. Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Steve sat down next to him.

“You go first,” Tony tried for a smile, but Steve was looking at the ground.

Steve didn’t waste any time. “I’m really sorry,” he said quietly, and kept his gaze on the floor.

“What?” That was something he wasn’t expecting.

“I woke up and you were gone,” Steve shook his head and finally looked up at Tony. “Jarvis said you went to the lab and locked it down. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, Tony.”

“Steve, wait—” Tony tried to interrupt.

“No, I shouldn’t have pushed and stayed cause it obviously,” Steve shook his head and sighed. “It made you so uncomfortable you locked yourself down in the lab and didn’t even want to do bootcamp. I’m so sorry.”

Tony’s mouth hung open in shock. Steve looked so sad and regretful and it tore Tony up to think that’s what was going on in Steve’s mind the whole day.

“Steve, you did _not_ make me uncomfortable!” Tony said louder than he intended. “I had no idea you would think that. Me going to the lab it didn’t—” He wanted to say it had nothing to do with Steve even though it did, but mostly it was because of him and his feelings. “It was just about me wanting to get some work done.” The moment Tony said the words Steve raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “I promise, Steve,” he reached for Steve’s hand and squeezed. “You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I’m sorry for not being there and how that made you think that you made me comfortable….I’m pretty sure having you there was better,” Tony admitted. “I can’t remember when I slept so good,” he chuckled, trying to ease his own nerves.

“You’re sure?” Steve whispered and squeezed his hand back. “Please, Tony. The last thing I would ever want to do is….make you uncomfortable and ruin our friendship.”

Tony huffed out a laugh. “I can promise you that no matter what you do, Steve…you could never make me feel that way and ruin our friendship.”

Steve was finally starting to smile again, the guilt that was in his eyes gone from before. Tony had been afraid of making Steve uncomfortable all week and somehow the opposite happened.

“I still feel like…I overstepped.”

Tony was winning the battle. He could tell Steve still felt a little bad, which he shouldn’t at all and he probably wouldn’t if he knew the real reason Tony left in the morning. Steve’s smile grew, his cheeks turning a rosy pink just the way Tony liked when Steve was embarrassed or happy or both.

“You could sleep in my bed everyday and it wouldn’t bother me.”

Steve’s eyes widened at the admission and it had just slipped right from his mouth so easily because it was the truth. He was about to take it back when Steve laughed and ducked his head sheepishly.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Oh.” Tony’s stomach flipped at the response and the beaming smile Steve was giving him. “Yeah, just if you ever want to do that….you can.” He swallowed hard.

“I was a little disappointed you weren’t there,” Steve said and somehow he seemed more confident than before. “I figured we could get up, make breakfast and have a day off of bootcamp.”

“Take a day off of bootcamp?” Tony asked, clearly surprised, which made Steve chuckle.

“You also have to let your body rest. You can’t workout everyday of the week. I figured this would have been a good day to rest.”

“Until you decided to make your injuries worse by destroying five reinforced punching bags,” Tony deadpanned. He was not letting Steve get away with that.

Steve coughed. “Yeah, it didn’t help it heal that’s for sure. I just couldn’t sit still. The thought that I had potentially tarnished our friendship was ruining me.”

“Well you didn’t,” Tony reminded him sternly. “And if I had done that you would have been very unhappy with me.”

“True.” Steve nodded easily. “I would have forced you back to bed.”

They both laughed softly and Tony felt the tension from before melting away. They were still holding hands and suddenly he felt hot with Steve’s gaze on him.

“I guess you should go back to bed then,” Tony teased.

“I would if I could.”

“Oh?” Tony raised an eyebrow, curiously. “Do you have somewhere to be?”

“I have a dinner with Christine Jenkins and her dad,” Steve replied.

“You…what?”

“I haven’t told you about Christine Jenkins, have I?” Steve said, seeming to have shocked himself. He smiled. “Well, I’m kind of running late on getting ready. I was in the gym too long, but when I get back I’d love to tell you about it.”

Tony’s hand slipped away from Steve’s. “Shouldn’t you stay and rest with your ribs the way they are?”

“My side hurts a little but nothing that’s serious enough to cancel a dinner.” Steve glanced down at their hands noticing that Tony had pulled away.

“Oh, okay. I mean I think you should stay and rest but…you know what you can handle,” Tony said as he stood.

Steve stood as well and placed his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I haven’t had a chance to tell you about Christine yet,” Steve started. “When I get back I’ll tell you all about it.”

“Good then. I’ve been a little curious.” Tony nodded and mentally cringed at how much that was an understatement. “Uh, have fun then. Don’t hurt yourself more…or anything,” he said awkwardly. “I’ve got some work to do in the lab…so I’ll go and let you get to it.”

“Tony,” Steve called. He stopped at the door. “We’re…okay right?”

Tony sighed and looked at Steve. He looked so hopeful as he smiled. He was shifting back and forth on his feet and Tony realized he was nervous.

“Always, Steve.” He smiled back.

“Good. I’ll see you later. I have some things to talk to you about.”

Tony nodded but didn’t say another word. He left Steve’s room in a daze and headed back to the kitchen. His stomach was telling him he was hungry even though he didn’t really feel like eating. When he got there no one was around. He decided to make the biggest sandwich ever made. He got out the sourdough bread, a few different types of cheeses and all the deli meat that was in the fridge.

By the time he was done he had his sandwich toasted, the cheese melted on the slices of chicken, roast beef, and turkey along with spinach, mustard and a few cut up black olives. He had to get out a bigger plate to set it on. And he grabbed all the different chips in the pantry to go with the sandwich. Once he had a water bottle he sat down at the counter and started to eat his sandwich.

“Mmmm,” he hummed after the first bite.

“Wow, something smells good.”

Surprised, Tony tried to not choke on his food. He looked over at Steve who was dressed in another suit except this time this one was black and red. It looked amazing on him.

“I just made the ultimate sandwich,” Tony said, and looked away from Steve.

“It looks like it. Would you make me one someday?”

“Of course.” He took another bite of his sandwich.

“Maybe we can do that for dinner one night. Watch some movies and then some hot chocolate. What do you say?” Steve asked, and maybe Tony’s mind was playing tricks on him but it seemed like Steve sounded so hopeful. Like he thought Tony might say no.

Tony finished another bite and looked over at Steve to make sure it didn’t seem like he was coming across distant, which was what he wanted to be right now. “That sounds wonderful, Steve. Just you know…” Tony thought it was awkward talking to Steve like this when he was about to go to dinner with this Christine person…and apparently her father. “Whenever. I always love movies and hot chocolate with you.”

“Great,” Steve beamed. “I’ll see you in a little bit. Then if you’re free we can talk.”

“Sounds good.”

Steve patted Tony on the shoulder as he walked by and Tony forced himself not to look at the elevator as Steve left. He sighed. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to whatever talk Steve had in mind for later. He wanted to talk about this woman he was seeing. What Tony thought was strange was that she was bringing her dad already. Wasn’t that done when a relationship was a bit more serious? Tony shook the thoughts from his mind so he could enjoy his meal.

Once he was done he cleaned up and headed down the to lab. An hour later he realized he wasn’t getting anything done. He was procrastinating, his mind kept wondering on different things, mostly Steve. He had a lot of built of energy and frustration at this week. He and Steve had never been closer but at the same time Steve was out there on a potential date. Tony felt like he was about to explode. He was glad Steve was away because at this point he figured he would snap and really kiss Steve.

Earlier he knew he didn’t want to workout or do bootcamp but now he felt the opposite. He went to the penthouse and changed clothes then headed straight for the gym. He could do some training exercises in the suit, but he wanted a really tough workout without it. He wanted to let every single frustration that he’s felt this week out by running, doing pushups, sit-ups and anything else Steve had made him do this entire week.

An hour went by and he felt great. He figured by now he would be completely exhausted but he wasn’t. He still had so much built up inside him and he wasn’t going to stop until he had let it all out. Next he went over to the remaining destroyed punching bags that Steve left behind and went to the normal ones. If hours of punching and kicking something helped Steve, he was sure it would help him too.

Eventually, when he was done with the punching bags, he laid down on the floor mats sweaty and utterly tired just like he wanted. He was breathing heavily and he realized he didn’t even know how long he had been in the gym. He felt good after his intense workout and now he knew why Steve was in here for hours when he was feeling a little emotional and needed to let it out.

“I thought you weren’t up for bootcamp today?”

The familiar voice made Tony sit up. Standing in the doorway was Steve. He was no long in the suit but in his comfortable sweat pants and t-shirt.

“I changed my mind.” Tony laid back down to stare at the ceiling.

“Well, that’s good. Glad to see my bootcamp helped you.” Steve walked and leaned over to look down at Tony. He was smiling happily.

“I guess I can say it did something good,” Tony chuckled, and then winced. He was going to be sore tomorrow.

“Need a hand?” Steve teased.

Tony nodded so Steve held out his hand and Tony grabbed it. He was picked up easily and he leaned against Steve’s strong form for support.

“Wow, you must have really worked hard. How long were you down here?”

“Not sure what time it is now but I started about an hour after you left.”

“You’ve been down here for hours.” Steve put his arm around Tony’s waist. “I just got back and changed.”

“Oh…good,” Tony replied. He wasn’t sure what to say. He didn’t really want to know about the dinner.

“Let’s get you upstairs. I’m sure you’d like a shower,” Steve chuckled.

“You know me so well,” Tony smiled softly.

Tony leaned on Steve as they made it to his room. He was in a déjà vu because he knew something similar like this had happened more than once. Not that he minded. He always loved how warm Steve was.

“You go shower,” Steve said as he let go of Tony. “I’ll get you some food ready. I bet you’ll be hungry after this.”

Tony sat on the edge of his bed and watched Steve go. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He was still really sweaty. He quickly took a shower, changed and went and laid down on his bed. Well, he was extremely exhausted just like he wanted. Maybe he went a little too hard. It didn’t matter now. He did feel better but he still wasn’t looking forward to learning about this Christine that Steve went out with. He knew Steve was in the kitchen making him food but he was easily feeling himself drift off to sleep. Before he fell asleep all he could think of was how nice it was to have Steve so close to him, and how much he’ll miss Steve once he’s moved on.

When Tony woke he wasn’t sure what time it was but he knew it wasn’t early. He moved, and groaned. Yeah, he was really sore, but it felt good. He laughed because that’s something Steve would say after a good workout. He was feeling good today and to make sure to keep that up he went straight to the kitchen for coffee.

There was no one around, which was odd, but he did see that a new pot of coffee had been made. He wondered if Steve had done it. He headed down to the lab and sat at his desk. He had multiple projects and tried to think of one that would be the best to work on.

“Sir, Captain Rogers is on his way to the lab.”

“Got it, J,” Tony said and took a sip of coffee.

When Steve arrived he looked happy. He was wearing jeans and a nice button up shirt.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Is it morning?” Tony asked and looked around for a clock.

“No,” Steve chuckled. “It’s the afternoon. I went to your room to find you sound asleep last night. You needed it.”

“I did,” Tony replied.

It was quiet for a moment and Tony stopped to think how much he always loved having Steve down in the lab. Whether Steve was drawing or helping Tony with some projects. Then he noticed Steve wasn’t dressed up for such activities and realized that Steve still wanted to talk to him.

“So, do you think you can get changed?” Steve asked suddenly.

“Huh?” Tony said and hoped maybe they could spend some time together. “Do we have plans I was unaware of?”

“Well, actually, yes. I’d like you to meet Christine and her father. They’re up in the living room if that’s okay with you?”

Tony choked on his coffee.

“What?” he asked in disbelief.

“Yeah, I know it’s sudden but I’d really like you to meet them because—”

“No,” Tony interrupted and looked away from Steve.

“No?”

“I don’t want to meet her. Not right now. I just—you can’t,” Tony sighed, aggravated. 

“Tony, what’s going on with you?” Steve stepped forward. “Why don’t you want to meet her?”

Every man had his snapping point. Tony figured he’d never have one. He was proud of himself for keeping his feelings in check over the years. Even though he had almost slipped countless times this week, he thought he had let everything out in the gym last night but apparently not. Apparently, it did nothing and he couldn’t take it anymore.

“I don’t want to meet the woman you’re dating, Steve!” He raised his voice to get his point across. He wasn’t mad at Steve, he was mad at himself. “You’re just going to have to give me time. I don’t want to see or meet her anytime soon, okay?” Tony turned away from Steve. “You have to give me time to come to terms with the fact that…you’re with someone that’s…not me.”

He cringed at his own words. He didn’t want to look at Steve but he had to know just how much this was not the time to meet this woman. He had nothing against her. He knew she was probably smart, nice, and beautiful. Just perfect for Steve, but he needed his own time to adjust to that. He’d gotten too comfortable with how close he and Steve were. He was going to miss it.

“Tony…” Steve said softly.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” he shook is head. “But that’s the truth. And I just can’t…”

He heard Steve walk toward him and he held his breath when he felt Steve right behind him.

“Tony, please turn around.”

Steve’s voice was soft, gentle and hearing it gave Tony goosebumps. He turned and was surprised to find Steve smiling at him.

“You think I’m dating Christine?” he asked.

“Um, yes?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “I had no idea that’s what you thought. But I’m not seeing her. It’s not like that at all.”

Tony’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about last night. Christine and her dad want to work along side Stark Industries. I met with them this week to try and seal the deal.”

“You…with Stark Industries….” Tony repeated as he put all the pieces together.

“Jarvis didn’t tell you?” Steve raised an eyebrow. “When you locked down the lab earlier this week I asked Jarvis if you had a lot of work to do. He told me you canceled all meetings at Stark Industries for the week so the next morning on my jog I went over there to see if I could help with anything,” Steve explained. “They were ecstatic and told me that you’ve canceled on Christine and her dad a few times and that it would really help you if I went instead. I knew you were having a tough week with the bootcamp…I wanted to help.”

Tony was in complete shock, but it wasn’t bad, in fact it was the exact opposite. Ever since he heard Steve was going to a lunch with Christine a few days ago he had been miserable and now he felt like the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

“Jarvis knew, huh?” he asked.

“Yeah…” Steve scratched the back of his neck. “He said it was on the Stark Industries calendar.”

“Wow, thanks for the insight, J.”

“You never asked who Mrs. Jenkins was, Sir.”

 _Oh, Mrs.,_ Tony thought, mentally scolding himself. If only he had looked her up before. He growled. “This information would have helped a lot, Jarvis!”

“I’m surprised you didn’t just look her up,” Steve teased.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed happily and laughed. “I should have.”

In that moment Tony realized now that his feelings were out in the open. He was looking at Steve who was smiling at him like he was the happiest man in the world. Steve knew how he felt now, but it wasn’t awkward and Tony wanted to know what that meant.

“So um…now you know how I feel…” He meant for it to come out better, but he still wasn’t sure where Steve stood.

“Oh, I do,” Steve stepped forward and now they were only inches apart. “That’s another thing I wanted to talk to you about last night,” Steve gently touched Tony’s cheek.

“R-really?” Tony shivered.

“Yeah,” Steve whispered. “I…I wasn’t sure how you felt but…Tony I’ve had feelings for you for a long time.”

“You have?” Tony whispered back and realized they both were leaning in slowly.

Tony saw Steve swallow and he was blushing more than usual. “I was always afraid if I said anything I’d ruin our friendship but recently I felt…I felt like you might feel the same about me.”

“Oh, I do, Steve,” Tony said. He looked at Steve’s lips, which were getting closer and closer to his own. “I’ve had feelings for you for a long time…”

“Then let’s do something about it.” Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him close. “I think we’ve waited long enough.”

“Sirs,” Jarvis said right as their lips brushed.

“What,” Steve snapped at the ceiling and Tony couldn’t help but grin madly at the sight of an annoyed Steve because he didn’t get to kiss him.

“Mrs. Jenkins and her father are upstairs waiting. Will you and Sir be joining them?”

“Tell them we’ll be up in a minute,” Tony replied.

“Of course,” Jarvis said.

“Why do we always get interrupted,” Tony whined and placed his arms around Steve’s shoulders.

“You’ve noticed that too?”

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous—”

Tony didn’t get to finish the sentence. Steve’s lips were on his in a second. Tony moaned, completely and utterly lost in the kiss that he’d dreamt about so many times. Steve’s lips were soft just as he imagined and Steve seemed just as eager and giddy as him. Steve slightly turned his head to deepen the kiss, and stepped forward to crowd Tony up against his desk.

It lasted as long as it could since they both seemed to never want it to end, but then they pulled apart for air. They both were breathless and smiling.

“Wow,” Tony said. His heart was pounding, he felt weak in the knees, and his stomach was on fire. He never thought he could feel this way. Leave it to Steve to always make him feel wonderful.

“Yeah,” Steve said. His cheeks were red, his lips were wet and swollen from their kiss. It was a beautiful sight. “Sorry to interrupt I’ve just been wanting to kiss you for so long…”

Tony laughed. “Like I care that you interrupted me with _that._ ”

“Oh,” Steve brushed his fingers against Tony’s neck. “Now I know how to interrupt you without getting in trouble...” Steve joked, happily. 

“So…what’s this about having feelings for me for a long time?” Tony teased, keeping his arms wrapped around Steve’s neck.

“Mmmmm,” Steve went in for a quick kiss. “We can discuss that later. We have a business meeting to go to.”

Tony groaned and laid his head on Steve’s shoulder. “Steve…”

Steve laughed. “I didn’t go out twice with them just for the deal to break.” Steve maneuvered so he could hug Tony tightly. “I’m not going anywhere, Tony. They won’t be here for long and then we can make up for lost time...”

Tony kissed along Steve’s neck and up his jaw. He felt Steve shiver and smiled. “If you insist.”

Steve pulled back and kissed Tony again. After a few moments Steve pulled away.

“Okay, we need to go now or I’ll never be able to stop.”

Tony laughed and he had never felt so happy in his life. “I agree. Let’s go meet them and seal the deal for Stark Industries. Oh, and Steve?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for…helping like that. With the company.”

“Always.”

Tony changed clothes and went up to meet with Christine and her father. They were really nice people and Tony was able to make the deal with them that Steve had worked for during the week. They stayed for an hour and then they left. Once they were gone Steve and Tony made it to the penthouse.

“So,” Tony said as he closed the door. He was so happy, giddy with excitement to think that this wasn’t a dream. Steve was here and he wanted to be with him. It was all real. “You had something you wanted to discuss with me.”

Steve laughed and motioned Tony over. Tony didn’t hesitate and soon he had Steve’s warm body around him in a hug.

“Well, I had a whole speech prepared. How much you mean to me, how much I want us to be together if you ever felt the same,” Steve said in to Tony’s ear. “How much I love you,” he whispered.

Tony pulled back and looked up at Steve. He was smiling, but Tony could tell he was nervous.

“You do?”

“Yeah. So much.”

Tony smiled. “God, Steve. I love you too. More than anything.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, unsure of himself.

“Yes,” Tony laughed and he couldn’t believe how everything was so different, but so much better than what he thought the day was going to be like. “I was miserable when I thought you were going on those dates.”

“Oh, so that’s why you were acting weird. Makes sense now.”

“Ugh, yes,” Tony said.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I didn’t know.”

“It doesn’t matter now. We’re here. Together.”

They leaned in at the same time. The kiss was soft and chaste and Tony couldn’t help but smile into it.

“So what now?” Tony asked as they pulled apart.

“I think it’s only fair I take you out on a date. Since I’ve been wanting to do that for so long.”

“What if I want to take you out on a date?”

Steve held Tony’s face with both hands and kissed him. “That can be arranged you know. We have the rest of our lives to go on dates.”

“That sounds amazing.”

“It does, doesn’t it? Now, let me take my fella out tonight.”

They did go out. Steve took Tony out to a nice restaurant and then they walked around the park together hand in hand. Once they came home they watched a movie, ate ice cream and now that it was late in the evening they decided to enjoy each other’s company with some hot chocolate.

Tony had never felt this happy before. They both were laying in Tony’s bed against the headboard. They were in pajamas, the TV was on across the room but they weren’t really paying attention to it. Tony was leaning against Steve’s side and they both had a cup of Steve’s homemade hot chocolate in hand.

“Is it good?” Steve asked.

Tony chuckled. “Fishing for compliments? It’s always amazing.”

The arm around his shoulder tightened. “Hmm, good.” Steve kissed his head. It was quiet. They were enjoying each other’s company in a comfortable silence until Steve spoke. “Maybe someday you’ll know the recipe and then you can make it.”

For a moment, Tony stopped breathing. Almost a week ago Tony thought he’d never get to know the recipe to Steve’s hot chocolate because Steve had said it was going to stay in the family. To think that Steve was implying that maybe one day…he’d know…made his heart stop. He turned his head, lying against Steve’s chest. He could hear how rapidly Steve’s heart was beating.

“I hope that one day I can.”

They finished their hot chocolate, turned off the TV and laid down. They kissed slowly, lazily and then Steve pulled away.

“Mind if I sleep here tonight?”

“Of course,” Tony immediately replied. Like there was any question.

“Are you going to be here in the morning?”

Tony laughed. “I will.”

As much as Tony wanted to move things along and get Steve’s clothes off, they were both tired and Steve was still sore from the battle they had the other day and Tony was really sore from the gym the day before. He didn’t mind. He was snuggled against Steve’s chest and he couldn’t think of a better way to fall asleep.

His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he realized was that it was morning and the second was a certain Super Solider was pressed up against his back kissing his shoulders and neck.

“Mmmm,” Tony hummed. “Is this a dream?” He was a little afraid that it was. He had dreamt this before.

“If it is I don’t want to wake up,” Steve said as he kept leaving a trail of kisses on Tony’s spine.

This was so much better than his dream, he turned to face Steve who looked like he had just woken up. His hair was a mess, but he looked so happy. He was even more adorable than in his dream.

“Morning,” Steve said and before Tony could reply Steve’s lips were on his.

Tony eagerly kissed back and he pulled at Steve who quickly obliged and rolled on top of Tony. The weight of Steve on him felt amazing, and he could feel Steve getting hard. Tony was quickly getting there. He rolled his hips and they both moaned.

Steve pulled away and smiled. “Not moving too quickly?”

“Please,” Tony said and kissed him. “I’ve dreamt about this so many times.”

“Really?” Steve grinned mischievously.

“Yeah, the last time being the first morning of bootcamp when you rudely woke me up.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “You were dreaming about me? That makes me happy and a lot less jealous.”

Tony laughed. “Trust me all sexy dreams are always about you. Even the ones where we were just…together.”

Steve’s gaze softened and he pushed a strand of hair out of Tony’s face. “Me too, you know.”

Tony gently touched Steve’s cheek. “I love you, Steve. So much,” he whispered.

Tony could hardly believe it but he could see Steve’s eyes well up with tears. “I love you too, Tony. You mean everything to me.”

Steve leaned down to catch Tony in a slow and wonderful kiss. For all the things that happened this week Tony would go through it again if it meant this was where it led him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally our boys kiss!! It was so much fun to write considering everything before this was all mutual pining, lol. The next chapter is an epilogue so it shouldn't be long before it's out :D


	8. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is it! I can't believe it's the last chapter for this story. I just want to thank everyone for all the wonderful comments and kudos I've gotten for this story! I had so much fun writing this and I really hope you all enjoyed reading it. This chapter is all fluff so I hope that's okay :P
> 
> Also note: now that it's a year later the story is in mid season 2 just so there's no confusion. Not sure if that's how the time lapse is in the show but in my story it is!
> 
> On a second note I already have another multi-chaptered Avengers Assemble story in the works! Chapter 1 is almost done so keep an eye out for that!

_1 year later…_

 

Tony fidgeted with a wrench in his hand, which he did when he was contemplating multiple ideas at once. He couldn’t help it sometimes, but it happened now more than ever. The Avengers had been through so much recently. An enemy that still haunted Tony had come forth, his name was Ultron, and during that time the Avengers had split up. The media had called it the “Civil War” which he hated because it wasn’t as bad as the reporters made it seem. Tony hadn’t showed it but he hated every minute of the Avengers being apart especially with Steve gone. Having Steve away from the tower for that period of time was the worst.

But that was all done. The Avengers were back together, Ultron was hopefully defeated once and for all, but there were still many foes out there they had to worry about. The Squadron Supreme was still around waiting for the right moment to attack, and Tony had heard of another treacherous enemy out in space. He had so many things to do and so little time.

Guiltily, though, he had something far more personal on his mind. Steve was on a solo mission with Shield, nothing dangerous, and he was expected back any minute. Tony was excited and impatient because today marked the one-year anniversary of when they’d gotten together. Thinking back it was hilarious how that week had been. Tony made a bet, lost and did a week of boot camp with Steve. The whole week was a series of mix-ups and misunderstandings, but it was worth it to have Steve be his by the end of it. He still did boot camp with Steve sometimes because part of him did like it, but he was glad that was over with.

“Sir,” Jarvis snapped him out of his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Tony set the wrench down on the table, leaned back in his chair and placed his feet on the desk.

“I have news regarding Captain Rogers.”

Tony grinned. “He almost home? Put him on the line for me. I have some things I want to tell him that’ll maybe get him to come home faster.”

“I’m sorry Sir but Captain Rogers wanted me to tell you he won’t be back tonight and he doesn't know when he’ll be able to return.”

Tony jumped out of his seat. “What the hell? Why?”

“I’m sorry but it seems he needs to stay longer than anticipated,” Jarvis explained.

“Is he in danger?” Tony asked suddenly worried.

“No, Sir. Captain Rogers informed me it’s because of Director Fury—”

“Fury?” Tony couldn’t believe this was happening on their anniversary. Sure, they decided since Steve was getting back from a mission to stay at the tower instead of going out, but that didn’t matter to Tony. What mattered to him was spending time with Steve especially since lately it had been hard to find time to spend together. Now somehow that was ruined. “You get me Fury on the line Jarvis so I can give him a piece of my mind!” Tony could understand having to cancel dates because both of them have had to do that before, but this was special and he needed to have Steve by his side.

Tony decided to get in the suit, find where Steve was and spend the night with him no matter where he was. He didn’t care at this point. He stepped on the landing pad ready to suit up.

“Sir, that won’t be necessary.”

“What, why?” Tony questioned, annoyed.

“Because I’m here.” Steve’s voice snapped Tony out of his anger and he looked over at the door to see Steve standing there with a giant smile on his face.

“Steve? I thought you weren’t going to be home. Jarvis just said…” Then Tony realized what happened. “Okay, you got me.”

Steve’s laughter echoed in the room and Tony couldn’t help but laugh along with him. “Sorry,” Steve said and made his way over to Tony. “I couldn’t resist.”

Tony quickly met him half way. They wrapped their arms around each other and he sighed, content.

“I was about to get in the suit and go find you,” Tony said.

“I know. Jarvis told me and I had to run to the lab to make sure that didn’t happen.” He kissed Tony’s forehead.

“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Me too,” Steve replied and they parted just enough to look at each other. “There’s no way I’d miss our anniversary, Tony.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Good idea blaming it on Fury.”

They chuckled then Steve leaned down for a kiss. Tony happily obliged and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. They both let it linger, and once they needed to breath again they parted.

“Missed you,” Steve said, smiling. His face was flushed and his lips were wet and swollen from their kiss. Tony always loved to see him like that.

“Missed you too,” Tony whispered against Steve's lips. “Now what do you want to do?”

“Hmm. I would love to get out of this uniform and shower,” Steve said. “And I’d love for you to join me.”

“Sounds amazing.”

Once they’d showered together and gone to bed for a bit for a more physical reunion, they got dressed in their comfortable sweat pants and t-shirts. The Avengers knew it was their anniversary so they had a party planned for them the next day, but Tony had asked them all to go somewhere else for the night. He just wanted it to be him and Steve.

They were in the kitchen now. Tony leaned on the counter as he watched Steve look in the various cabinets for things. He loved seeing Steve relaxed and happy. Steve always made sure Tony felt the same. But they were better when they were together, Tony knew. This last year had been the best of his life and it was only getting better.

“What are you doing?” Tony finally asked once he saw an assortment of different things on the counter. “You want to make something?”

He noticed milk, some cocoa powder, sugar and a few other things. Steve turned to look at him then. His face was a bright red, like he was embarrassed, but he was smiling.

“Um, yeah. Come here?” He held out his hand.

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand without hesitation and squeezed. He watched Steve closely trying to figure out the change in his demeanor.

“I was wondering…” Steve looked down at the counter and then back at Tony. His gaze was more focused now and Tony could feel himself getting hot. “So would you…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong?” Tony stepped closer. He was a little worried now.

“Nothing. Everything’s great.” Steve took Tony’s other hand in his and then smiled. “Would you help me make my hot chocolate?”

 _That’s_ what Steve was freaking out about? Tony raised an eyebrow, puzzled for a moment, but then his eyes went wide in the realization.

“But that’s your family’s recipe,” he said, nervously. “You said only when you’re married you’d share that information.”

“I think what really matters is sharing it with the person I want to spend the rest of my life with,” Steve said, and Tony couldn’t help an intake of breath. “And that’s you, Tony.”

“Steve,” he whispered.

“I was wondering…and hoping that you’d marry me?” he asked, sheepishly. “I, uh, hope this isn’t lame for you. I actually have the rings being made, but I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

Tony was at a loss for words. He definitely wasn’t expecting this. They’d talked about it a few times over the last year, getting married, but that had always been the end of it. He’d thought about proposing multiple times since they’ve been together, but he always thought it was too soon.

Steve cleared his throat. “I mean if it’s a no…”

Tony realized he hadn’t said anything and Steve was looking like a lost puppy with those sad eyes. He grinned and pulled Steve into a fierce kiss. Steve was surprised at first but it didn’t take long for him to eagerly return the gesture.

They parted and smiled. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

“Yeah?” Steve’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah.”

They kissed for a few minutes in the kitchen as they let the happiness set in. Tony was especially glad he asked everyone to leave the tower now.

“How long have you been wanting to ask?” Tony questioned, curious.

“For a long time,” Steve admitted. “I would have asked you a year ago if I’d known you’d say yes then, but I waited.”

Tony laughed and rested his head against Steve’s chest. “I would have said yes then too.”

They embraced, enjoyed each other and the moment they were in for a few minutes. Steve sighed and rubbed his hand up and down Tony’s back.

“It was inevitable, you know,” Steve whispered.

Tony pulled back. “What do you mean?”

Steve brushed his thumb against Tony’s cheek. “There are a lot of reasons why I believe I was meant to come to the future. But, to me, I was meant to be here with you, Tony. I know you probably don’t believe in that kind of thing, but I think it was meant to be.”

Tony shook his head, smiling. “It’s you, Steve. I believe that because it’s you.” 

“Well,” Steve went in for a quick kiss. “Shall I show you how to make the hot chocolate? Then we can enjoy it together and then maybe go back to bed to celebrate being engaged?”

“Nothing would make me happier.”


End file.
